Dos terrones de azúcar no es bueno para un chico hiperactivo
by Dariaen
Summary: Stiles pasa horas siendo ignorado por la mayoría de la manada, pero eso no le importaba, el seguía formando parte de aquel grupo con tal de mantener a salvo a sus seres queridos, quieran o no. Pero de parte de los Hales, estos sí que tenían intención alguna con el chico de lunares; Peter y Derek eran los únicos que mostraban interés e intriga por el castaño.
1. Dedicatorias.

No hay alguien en específico, es más, me gustaría decirlo y no solamente escribirlo, pero: esta obra va dedicada a todas/todos que lo lean.

Quiero qué se sientan aún más especiales de lo que ya son, porque se merecen una dedicatoria; sin los lectores, los autores no tendriamos trabajo ni una meta de porqué seguir escribiendo...

Así qué, gracias por todo.


	2. Publicación y comentarios.

Estaré publicando todos los fines de semanas, dentro del lapso de los días Viernes, Sábados y Domingos.

Cualquier inconveniente, ya sea retraso, problemas técnicos, etc, serán notificados en mi perfil.

No obstante, cualquier error, ya sea gramatical, ortográfico, de la misma aplicación, etc. Hacermelo saber, por favor.

Desde ya, muchas gracias.


	3. 1: Defendiendo lo que les pertenece.

Stiles Stilinski.

**'Las suposiciones afectan a la observación. La observación engendra convencimiento. El convencimiento produce experiencia. La experiencia crea comportamiento, el cuál, a su vez, confirma las suposiciones.'**

El hecho exceptivo de rodearme y convivir con Hombres Lobos puede en sí, pertenecer a algo mucho más que certero y experimental en su derecho verídico. Una dónde un **《Si no hubiese ido...》**se transforma en una constante que altera el producto de una ecuación; Scott no tendría sus poderes, no hubiésemos conocido nunca al mismísimo Derek Hale (y mucho menos impedir que se fuera a prisión por algo que no hizo); y es así como saco mi conclusión: **《Si no hubiese ido al bosque, aquella fría noche, no habría terminado enrolladoen este mundo sobrenatural, del cuál tengo que cuidar mi culo de cada rincón oscuro del mundo.》**

—_Stiles vendrá con Peter y conmigo_.—

**《Bien, estupendo.》**

Pienso, no le bastaba a Derek con tener ya un problema de brujas volando por las calles. Esa reunión había sido lo suficientemente rara para que yo me preocupase en la disputa que se armaría a continuación entre el Alfa Hale y el Alfa verdadero de McCall. Y una vez más, como si no fuese nada grave la discordia que comenzaría a surgir entre ambos, me siento, observo, escucho y analizo la situación en la que esta mi vida por una, alterada, decisión tomada por aquel Alfa de mayor edad.

—_Stiles no pertenece a tu manada como para que vengas y le des órdenes, Hale.—_

Menciona, Scott, escupiendo veneno, sin siquiera saber si podía contra él; **《Deja de provocarlo.》**Rezaba, una y otra vez, creyendo que así me escucharía, pero ni por casualidad ni pura suerte lograría hacerlo entender. **《Son Hales, no se redoblarán, y mucho menos ante ti.》**

La discusión continuó, esta vez teniendo a 2 contra 1. Y Scott seguía queriendo ganar aquella batalla, teniéndola perdida desde el comienzo.

—_Que gracioso que pienses eso, McCall, porque ya que lo dices, tú rango de Alfa sigue siendo para hombres lobos; o, a menos que me digas que ser un alfa verdadero también incluye humanos bajo tú jerarquía; o ¿Acaso se te olvida que, como el humano de la manada, es independiente a querer ayudarnos o no? Pero claro, creo que piensas muy bien en el muchacho, ¿Sabes el por que? Porque si tu mueres, el también merece morir a tu lado, ¿no? ¿No es eso acaso lo que hacen los mejores amigos? Si uno cae, el otro también; pero en este caso tú te puedes curar y volver a levantar, él no.—_

Como muchos de los presentes, quedé perplejo ante las largas oraciones que, Peter, uso para defenderme. **《Acotas, molesto y frustrado, Peter, al ver lo necio que podía ser aquel muchacho que pensaste que sería un buen Licántropo con el tiempo.》**Me miras, como si buscases paz en mí; me recorres completo y tus azules ojos no pasan por desapercibido.

—_Stiles_.—

Llama Scott, sabe que perdió y busca un lugar donde él pueda decir: **《Yo traté de decírselo.》**

—_Diles que no estas de acuerdo en ir solo con ellos; que esto es completamente una locura. Piénsalo bien, Stiles, corres el doble de peligro entre ambos que conmigo.—_

**《No es tan así.》**

No me dieron la oportunidad de siquiera pensarlo. Scott exige una respuesta favorable para él, pero no para mí o el resto. Cansado suspiro; **《No es la primera ni la última vez que alguien de la manada me planteaba lo mismo.》**

Y más aún cuando uno de ellos fue Jackson: **'No te confíes, Stilinski, tu amigo tiene muchas cosas en mente y se olvida fácilmente de lo que tiene en su entorno.'** Para ese entonces, había sido un consejo raro y poco coherente; pero no, todos apuntaban a mi bienestar, cuando de Scott se hablaba, hasta habíamos estudiado matemáticamente sus Pro y Contras; un porcentaje, de no mas de 37%, demostraba que Scott en realidad me protegía, y que era yo quién había decidido el no pertenecer a aquel mundo cuando rechace a Peter y su mordida en su momento; pero otro porcentaje, mucho mayor al anterior, contradice el que **'Se le retire todos los cargos.'** cómo diría mi padre, o que se le quiera poner una aureola en la cabeza, pues, aparte de haber estado cerca de la muerte por sus planes pocos idealizados y seguidos por puro instintos, también provoco que mi padre halla perdido su trabajo un tiempo atrás, que gracias a mí lo volvió a recuperar; o por todas esas veces que fui a la comisaria por seguirle la corriente y cargar un 99% de la culpa.

Exhale una vez más, cansado de pensar en la situación de aquella tarde.

_—¡STILES!—_

Llamaba aún más alterado, prohibiéndome quedarme ensimismado; obtuvo mi atención, al igual que del resto de la manada, y ambos Hales guardándose las ganas de abrirle la garganta con sus miradas.

—_No te permitiré irte con ellos, Stiles. Entiéndelo.—_

—_Scott, yo...—_

—_No, Scott. Entiéndelo tú. ¿Por que crees que no responde nada? Él sabe muy bien que peligro corre; y si en realidad le pusieras atención a tu **'mejor amigo'** sabrías que cuando se queda callado esta pensando, y que no lo interrumpes hasta que haya contestado todas y cada una de sus dudas.—_

Derek refuta harto de aquel monigote, sus ojos brillan intensos en la furia color rojos.**《Si con la charla de Peter había quedado fascinado, el que Derek Hale me defendiese me hace sentir mucho más orgulloso de mí mismo.》** No me importo si interrumpía de nuevo mi oración.

_—Debemos buscar otra solución, una en donde Stiles no participe.—_

Encontramos el color verde maduro de aquella situación, su repuesta había sido suficiente, y yo que le mantenía la mirada en él, sorprendido. **《¿Scott acaba de admitir que me quiere fuera de la manada o de la misión?》** El silencio perdura tosco, donde nadie se atreve a querer respirar mas aire de la cuenta.

—_Yo, no quise decir eso...—_

Dice. No me puede aguantar la mirada, la desvía al piso.

—_Tranquilo Scotty. Ya me se de memoria el sermón de quedarme en casa porque es peligroso.—_

Niega con la cabeza mientras repite: **《No. Stiles, no es eso lo que quise decir.》**

—_Admítelo, Scott, fuiste traicionado por tu subconsciente.—_

Lydia participa, con un arrogante Jackson a su lado sonriendo por el problema que se había formulado por una simple orden. Scott la mira incrédulo por lo que escucha, en cambio ella solo prosigue:

—_Sabemos lo que significa Stiles para todos, pero ponte a pensar; Scott, Stiles corre el doble de peligro con nosotros que con ellos. Odio admitirlo sólo porque Peter no tiene el historial limpio, pero si Derek dice que su tío esta dispuesto a arriesgarse por Stiles, entonces es porque va enserio. Nadie obligó a Peter asistir hoy, y muchos menos que se postule junto a Derek para proteger a Stiles.—_

El silencio revive una vez más.

—_Soy capaz de cuidarme solo, Scott. Pero hay veces donde me siento mas seguro estando con otros.—_ Señalo en ambas direcciones. _—Que contigo.—_

Si dijese que **《No me dolió decir la verdad.》** es porque estoy mintiendo. Porque la verdad duele, pero en casos así, el querer ser egoísta por un momento para mí mismo, no mata a nadie; porque siempre trate ser lo suficientemente servicial con todos, el estar ahí y que no le falte nada a nadie, pero nunca me detuve a ver si yo estaba bien, ni por un momento.

—_Bien. Está decidido. Que Stiles quede bajo su cuidado.—_

**《El ultimátum ya estaba decidido desde mucho antes que lo pienses, Scott.》**

—_De todas formas eso estaba decidido, te gustase o no la idea, McCall. —_

Peter vuelve a retar a Scott, pero este no responde nada. Se retomó la charla que de un principio se tuvo que haber hablado y no una discusión de quién era el turno de protegerme. **《Un aquelarre de brujas.》 **Eran esta vez. Erika, Boyd e Isaac ya habían investigado el territorio enemigo.

—_Nos estamos olvidando de algo.—_

Comenté ante la mejor parte de las reuniones. Derek se mantiene serio por unos instantes, buscando ese algo. Peter me cede la palabra, quien ahora me mira intrigado.

—_Creo tener una idea de ese algo importante.—_

Resume el lobo psicópata.

_—¿Sobre que?—_

Indaga Scott, curioso a lo que vaya a decir, como si nada hubiese pasado hace unos minutos. Estando de pie, me posiciono entre ambos Hales.

_—¿Sucede algo, Stiles?—_

_—Si, y que Dios se apiade de ti, Scotty.—_

Él me mira buscando algún indicio del problema pero parece no encontrar nada, y como no dudar de si entendió el comentario que le lance:

_—¿Y el problema es...?—_

Aspiro todo el aire posible, porque mis locas ideas son peligrosas, pero no lo son cuando de salvar la manada trata.

_—Scott, reacciona. Nos falta la carnada.—_

Me señalo de pies a cabeza y viceversa. Ágil-mente, se pone de pie delante mío, gruñendo, como si yo reaccionara a sus trucos de lobo feroz.

_—¡No! ¡Vos por ahí no pasas!—_

Grita con sus ojos, también de color rojos, y una voz más profunda y ronca.

_—Todavía no te entra en la cabeza de que voy a estar custodiado y protegido por dos hombres lobos de casi 2 metros que nacieron, reitero NACIERON siendo hombres lobos, se criaron con hombres lobos y van a morir siendo hombres lobos.—_

Scott queda callado.

**《Perfecto, acabo de perder a Scott, siempre me olvido que no puede con mi velocidad en el habla.》**

—_Creo que deberías tomar en cuenta lo que dice Stiles.Peter y yo somos consciente de cuando escapar para salvar nuestras vidas; también agregando el detalle de que Stiles no pesa casi nada. Eres el único que le sigue dando vuelta al tema.—_

Habló está vez Derek.

Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa con tal solo girar mi cabeza hacia un costado, él me la devuelve, pero la borra casi al mismo tiempo que aparece.

—_Pienso igual.Stiles va a estar bajo la custodia de ambos, lo menos que podríamos hacer es ponerlo como carnada.—_

Contesta nuevamente Lydia, poniéndose de pie y dando unos pasos hasta el frente, ubicándose a un costado mío.

Todos quedamos esperando señal alguna de por parte de Scott, quien demoraba al tratar de razonar los pro y contras de los comentarios brindados.

**《Pero seamos realista, Scott entra en la categoría de las personas que tiene el mono con platillos en lugar de cerebro.》**

—_Bien. Tú ganas, ahora ¿Cuál es el plan?—_

Scott me mira y me sonríe.

Le devolví la sonrisa. Después de todo el sólo se preocupa por mí, al igual que todos. Pero sin embargo, está fue la reunión más extraña y frustrante de todas.

—_Primero que todo, pregúntale a Deaton si esta dispuesto a ayudarnos a protegernos de los posibles hechizos que puedan usar el aquelarre contra hombres lobos.—_

Digo mas que seguro ante las prioridades contra el enemigo.

—_En eso estoy.—_

Dice Scott mientras marcaba el numero de su jefe.

—_Ahora. Díganme, ¿que es lo que busca un aquelarre de brujas?—_

Pregunto esperanzado de que mis amigos en realidad sean una grandes genios.

—_Una ¿caldera gigante?—_

Responde Jackson.

—_No_.—

_—¿Escobas en rebajas?—_

Dice Isaac con una sonrisa apenada y sus hombros en alto.

—_No...—_

_—¡Oh! Gatos.—_

Contesta Malia hastiada al mencionar a los pequeños y débiles felinos.

_—¡No! Vamos muchachos, por algo tienen cerebro, hashtag no sean como Scott ¿o es que acaso el ser hombres lobos les afecta neurológica-mente?—_

—_Víctimas. Preferentemente Vírgenes, guardianes, o filósofos.—_

Menciona Peter sin duda como si de lo más obvio hablásemos.

—_Fáciles de atrapar. Difíciles de encontrar; y más si hablamos de Vírgenes, son los que más usan, por ende los buscan; ya que actualmente los jóvenes andan teniendo sexo a temprana edad, es más, ¿Cuánto quieren que apueste a que en esta manada nadie es virgen ni por un pelo?—_

Lo peor de todo esto es que todos se quedaron callado, y sin disimular se me quedaron viendo como si un alienígena tratase.

_—Stiles es virgen.—_

Le susurran en coro Derek y Lydia, quién al momento no se había percatado de la incómoda situación en la cual nos asoció. Le sonreí de una forma torcida, quién responde de una manera similar.

—_Okay. Esto se ha vuelto algo inoportuno.—_

Dice el mayor de los Hales.

—_Ahora todos sabemos el porque Stilinski se está ofreciendo como víctima.—_

Comenta Jackson mientras se ríe de la situación; quien es callado por las miradas asesinas de su, ahora, mejor amiga y ambos adultos Hale.

_—¡Oh, Derek! No me dijiste que compraste una tostadora nueva.—_

Responde Isaac de la nada, queriendo distraer un poco la tensión del aire.

—_Es que no lo hice. Esa tostadora estuvo ahí desde el principio, Isaac.—_

De reojo ví como Isaac se pegaba la frente al no poder completar su misión de **''cambiar de tema''** y a su lado Whittemore le sobaba la espalda.

—_Tranquilo rubio que esta vez tu no eres el oxigenado.—_

_—¡Sólo!—_

Lydia levanta su chillona y ronca voz para detener aquella absurda pelea, suspirando en el progreso.

—_Terminemos esto antes de que capturen a mas víctimas. ¿Si? —_

Réplica exhausta.

—_Gracias, al fin alguien que dice algo coherente.—_

Harto de ver que la gente que aportaba algo a la causa se podía contar con una sola mano, hago gestos para ya ir comenzando a idear al menos tres planes, pura experiencia, por si teníamos complicaciones de entrada, pequeño detalle y costumbre al estar tanto tiempo con Scott; ya saben, eso del Plan A o B no suelen ser muy efectivos, así que se tiene en cuenta un Plan C.

Junto Scott y Lydia quedamos en ir directo a Deaton; no sin antes proponer que Derek y Peter se quedasen a revisar documentos de la Familia Hale y de los Argent, quién Chris gustoso acepto en ayudar también.

La consulta con Deaton resulto ser un dolor de cabeza muy feo mientras que el veterinario trataba de hacernos entender los comportamientos del enemigo con sus raros acertijos.

No podiendo procesar más información, decidimos volver a aquel Loft para unir toda la información, además de que se hacia de noche y el peligro era más inminente como lo era dentro de aquel departamento.


	4. 2: Los celos te juegan en contra.

Derek Hale.

Ya la manada se había marchado con órdenes asignadas, la mayoría habiendo acompañado al grupo de McCall a visitar al antiguo emisario, en cambio, Peter y yo, quedamos con revisar el bestiario de los Argent y algunos documentos de mi abuelo, los cuales habíamos recuperado hace un tiempo atrás de una biblioteca.

《 La presencia de Peter, llega a ser tediosa. 》

— ¿Y? —

Pregunta luego de un rato en profundo silencio.

— ¿Y qué? —

Cuestioné.

La relación familiar que se llevaba no era del todo: Óptima. Y muy rara vez solíamos compartir esas largas charlas cotidianas donde tratamos aspectos de la vida personal de cualquiera de los dos, ni hablar de los temas amorosos o los simples rollos de una noche:《 Lo cuál me sentiría raro al saber cada vez que consigue un ligue para una noche. 》

No, ambos llegamos a ser muy reservados; pero existe ese dilema del cuál tarde o temprano tendríamos que hablarlo o, meramente, mencionarlo a lo que respecta por ser un hombre lobo de cuna:《 Donde la madre luna hace de sus jugarretas de cuando en cuando, pero esta vez se sobrepaso. 》

Los soulmates son aquellas almas únicas y predestinadas a estar juntos por el resto de sus vidas, el lobo por naturaleza escoge, un compañero o compañera, para que lo acompañe hasta el fin de sus días junto a su manada. Muchas leyendas hablan sobre lo especial que es el vínculo, siendo muy poco probable de romper o de compartirlo, pero de igual forma no excluye la posibilidad de que un alma tenga varios 'postulantes'.

《 En cortas palabras, mi tío psicótico y yo compartimos nuestra alma gemela: Stiles. 》Para cuando lo habíamos descubierto. 《 Luego de 'charlarlo' pacíficamente.》Llegamos al acuerdo de no armar ninguna discordia.

Ya que si eso pasaba, la manada exigiría respuestas sobre un conflicto que solo nosotros entenderíamos el por qué (de celos y posesión).

He aquí actualmente, sostenemos una distancia con el muchacho; donde más de una noche, ambos quedábamos fuera de su ventana, cuidándolo. Lo cual tiene todo el sentido de la razón.

— Acaso, ¿no te emociona la idea de pasar tiempo con el chico hiperactivo? Porque a mi sí, es más me surgen muchas ideas. —

Pregunta burlón.

— Y lo mas divertido, es que piensan que quiero enmendar mis errores del pasado, cuando la verdad es completamente diferente. —

Sin dejarlo reaccionar lo postré contra la pared, furioso.

— Ni se te ocurra hacer algo, Peter. —

Lo amenazo con mis dientes afuera y mis ojos brillando en el rojo que me caracteriza.

— Cálmate sobrino mío, no soy capaz de tocar ni un pelo del muchacho sin su permiso. —

Contesta socarrón, para luego relamerse sus labios al pensar en Stiles.

— Es mas, me gustaría que él me lo pidiese y me lo suplicase. —

No me contuve más, aferré aun más mi agarre mientras pensaba si embestirlo por el balcón del loft o matarlo antes que todos vuelvan.

Para cuando ya casi me había decidido, ambos oímos la llegada del resto del grupo, con ellos Stiles quién se quejaba del dolor de espalda que podía ser Deaton, pero de todos modos no lo solté.

Espere y la puerta se abrió.

— Cuidado con el aterrizaje. —

Le digo en murmullo y sin que me responda lo mando a volar hacia fuera del Loft.

— ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Derek! —

Veo como grita Stiles desde un costado de la puerta, que con suerte no se había llevado a Peter por delante cuando lo lance.

— ¡Me voy por unos minutos y ya se están tratando de matar entre

ustedes! —

Por detrás Scott e Isaac ayudan a Peter a ponerse de pie, pero no resulta. Como desde un principio, mis celos vuelven a surgir al ver como Stiles le dice a ambos que lo coloquen en uno de los sofás que habían en el lugar. Mantengo mi distancia mientras tomo un libro y simulo seguir leyendo; escucho cada uno de sus movimientos y el como se le acerca lo suficiente para susurrarle suavemente:

— ¿Qué has hecho esta vez para que el te lance como trapo sucio? —

Preguntó burlón mientras que observa las heridas causadas en Peter, atento a lo que ahora seria una conversación entre ambos.

— Un tema que tenemos en común entre nosotros. —

Le contesta con una de sus sonrisas arrogantes mientras le guiña un ojo, Stiles le brinda una pequeña sonrisa; su corazón pegando un brinco repentino y aumentando su ritmo.

— Si, te entiendo. Hubo un tiempo donde yo fui la víctima del tipo de golpes contra un muro. —

Con eso dicho, puse aun más atención a la conversación de ambos. Elevo un poco mi vista, para encontrarme con la mirada de mi tío, fruncida, por lo recién confesado por el castaño.

— Derek... ¿te golpeaba? —

Cuestionó esta vez aun más serio que de costumbre devolviendo su atención en el menor; desde mi lugar huelo la tensión de Stiles al no comprender del todo el cambio de tono y humor, pero rápidamente se retracta queriendo enmendar un malentendido, tal vez.

— ¿Que? ¡No! Digo, no me golpeaba. Pero si hubo una que otra vez donde me postró contra una pared, pero siempre lo hizo algo... suave ¿sabes? —

Concluyo lo mas rápido posible al no querer generar mas mal-interpretaciones en sus palabras.

— No llego a entenderte, Stiles. —

— En aquellos días estabas es

''coma''.—

Le menciona tal mínimo detalle.

《Por lo tanto no tiene ni la menor idea de las veces que yo acorrale a Stiles contra un muro.》 Pensé mientras mi mente empezaba a divagar por los recuerdas de tales escenas, como la vez que en su cuarto él me escondió del Sheriff o las incontable veces que me filtre en la secundaria Beacon Hills para amenazarlo o buscar su ayuda.

Pronto Stiles retomó la charla.

— Te contaré toda la historia, pero primero tratemos esa herida. —

Señala un enorme charco de sangre en la camiseta de mi tío.

— Stiles... —

Peter le toma suavemente de su muñeca no dejándolo ponerse de pie.

— Sigo siendo un Hombre lobo, curaré pronto. Además, la idea es que me veas como un hombre que pueda atemorizar, ya que ahora te tengo que cuidar. —

— Si. —

Contesta risueño e hilarante.

— Pero eso no impide que la sangre que pierdas no ensucie el sofá de Sourwolf. Y todo lo que menos queremos es hacerlo enojar y obligarlo a que te saque volando de nuevo ¿o si? Además, te olvidas del pequeño detalle de que Sourwolf es un alfa, por lo tanto, tardarás más en curarte. —

— Tienes razón, pequeño. —

Peter me miraba fijamente, lo sentía por todo mi cuerpo, pero aún así me hice el distraído; otra mirada, una bastante curiosa, se une a la misma dirección.

— Te prometo que la historia será sincera, y que Derek, aunque no lo parezca, tuvo la compasión de protegerme incontable veces, al igual que yo a él. —

Dice mirando ahora a Peter; quien solo asintió a lo dicho por el castaño, y lentamente levanto ambos brazos para que Stiles le ayudase a quitarse la camiseta.

— Y, algo me dice que tu harás lo mismo. —

Peter le sonríe. Su orgullo creciendo con cada una de las palabras que Stiles le dirigía. Una vez la prenda fuera, su conversación continúa.

— Esa camiseta era mi favorita. —

Bromea ahora con la total atención del castaño sobre su torso desnudo y las largas heridas que le cubren en su parcialidad.

— Seguro que tienes un par de esas, siempre te vemos con camisetas oscuras o blancas de cuello en 'v'. —

Stiles ríe ante la loca idea del guardarropa del mayor. Siento los celos crecer en mi interior, viendo como el cínico de mi tío estaba teniendo mayor afinidad con el castaño, que yo en todo este tiempo. Stiles fue en busca de un trapo mojado, y un pequeño botiquín que teníamos en caso de que Lydia o él mismo salgan heridos.

— Acuéstate bien, por favor. —

Obliga a Peter a obedecerle, para luego comenzar a limpiar la sangre seca que tenia esparcida.

— Derek, de alguna u otra forma, siempre me quiso demostrar que es él quien manda, y eso esta bien, es parte del instinto de un lobo y no me opongo. Pero aquellas veces donde él iba y me amenazaba o me decía que no me interponga en un camino del que apenas conocía solo para que yo no salga herido o, probablemente, muerto. Todas esas veces donde me pudo dejar inconsciente o abrirme la cabeza para que yo le tenga miedo y me aleje de todo este mundo sobrenatural; él solo se conformaba con ponerme contra una pared y decirme ' Te abriré la garganta con mis dientes.' —

Hizo una breve pausa para tomar un respiro. Ambos continuamos atento al chico, su ritmo cardíaco, a cada uno de los acentos que pronunciaba al hablar y de las cantidades de hormonas que soltaba al hablar de mí, el cual hacían un dulce aroma del que me sentía orgulloso por generar; fijamos nuestras vistas entre nosotros, y a los segundos, Stiles se suma al intercambio. Me sonríe; porque él no es cualquier idiota, sabe que estuve escuchando todo este tiempo.

— Aunque no lo creamos, él siempre me amenazo con cuidado. No queriendo lastimarme. —

Stiles da un pequeño vistazo a todo su panorama, viendo también a los demás integrantes, quienes ni se imaginan de la situación que puede estar pasando entre nosotros tres, o eso pensábamos hasta que vimos la cara de Lydia.

— No se quieran hacer los listos conmigo. —

Dice ella en un susurro, el cuál le respondí con un fugaz gesto. En cambio, Peter rió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Stiles y yo lo oyésemos.

— ¿Qué paso? —

Cuestiona Stiles mientras acaricia aún con la toalla mojada el vientre del mismo.

— Lydia nos acaba de amenazar. —


	5. 3: Sobre nuestro cadáver.

Peter Hale.

Las heridas tardaron en cerrarse.

No, miento, ni siquiera cicatrizaron o disminuyeron el tamaño del zarpazo.

Pero a pesar de todo, Stiles, tuvo la paciencia de cuidarme y ayudarme esa misma tarde; llegado un momento nos trasladamos al piso de arriba, donde se encuentra la habitación de mi sobrino, ya que la entrada principal estaba lleno de testosterona y estrogeno por el aire; con esfuerzo y dolor, subimos las escaleras, y seguido nuestro, un celoso Derek.

Problemas graves no hubo, hasta que, por quinta vez, la herida se abre y comienza a sangrar con mas fuerza que las anteriores.

—Ven, tenemos que lavarla de

nuevo. —

Dice Stiles tirando suavemente de mi mano a la vez que ejerce presión sobre mi abdomen con la suya. Por suerte el baño no estaba lejos:

《Pero el tratar de curar una herida de alfa te llevaba todas las fuerzas, por eso era normal que un beta u omega no sobreviva a una de estas. 》

Y de nuevo, como lo hizo durante toda la tarde, se tomó su tiempo en detener la hemorragia y de limpiar todos los lugares que fueron manchados.

《 Sangre derramada por los celos de un Alfa. 》

Sus finos dedos recorrieron mi abdomen, acariciando mis músculos, evitando el hacerme un daño mayor del que ya tenía proporcionado.

Liberando por los aires un aroma que me recordaba a Talia, mi hermana, cuando tuvo a su primogénita, Laura. Ese aroma a maternidad, a galletas, leche y lociones suaves aptas para la piel del bebé; una pequeña mezcla de medicina y café.

《Talia. Laura.》

De a poco mi cabeza va cayendo, mi vista se me nubla.

《No lo hagas, ni se te ocurra, Peter.》

Me digo a mi mismo, tratando de contener mis lágrimas, que poco a poco se alteran por escapar. Ya era muy tarde, mi tosco sollozo llega a sus oídos, mis lagrimas empiezan a mojar al azar su camisa, y yo me muerdo mis labios para no mostrar un lado que nunca pensé que saldría a la luz de tan humillante forma.

Al momento ya tengo a Stiles, cubriendo mi cara contra su pecho, protegiéndome de que nadie me vea, sobándome la espalda al ritmo de alguna canción que seguro se le ocurrió al momento.

— Si necesitas llorar, hazlo. No soy nadie para impedírtelo, y mucho menos decirte que todo va a estar bien. Porque en estos momentos, nada esta bien, Peter. —

Mi llanto no fue sonoro, solo fueron miles de lágrimas, una detrás de otra retenidas por años. Que nunca conocieron la luz del día porque yo tenía la necesidad de demostrar que nadie me podía parar, ni mucho menos vencer. Pero la venganza pasó, y por culpa de la misma, Laura, murió en mis manos.

Siento sus dedos, esta vez pasando por donde una vez cayeron mis lágrimas, borrando cada rastro de que alguna vez lloré en sus brazos, procurando mantener viva mi imagen invulnerable. Una vez más, inspiro aquel dulce aroma que lo caracteriza. Creé mi propio mundo por unos segundos, pero mi paz se acaba al escuchar zumbar ambos teléfonos sin piedad alguna, dándome, una vez más, otra razón de que aquella manada de inútiles no pueden hacer nada sin que un adulto los supervise.

— Isaac encontró el escondite del aquelarre. —

Menciona Stiles para ambos en un susurro, como si de repente el hablar fuerte me espante y rompiera en llanto, otra vez; además de que tampoco había amagado a querer sacar el móvil de mi bolsillo trasero. Derek no estaba, hace rato; y Stiles solo se permite ir a guardar los materiales que utilizó en mi herida, dentro del botiquín.

— Stiles. —

— ¿Te duele? —

Atento a mi llamado se gira y me encara, y sin limitarme a nada, más de lo que ya había cruzado la línea ese día, me acerco cauteloso.

— Tal vez lo mejor sea que te quedes hasta que te cures completamente, cualquier cosa puedes ser nuestra caballería pesada si se nos llega a ir de las manos. —

— No. Nada de eso. Solo. —

Hago una pausa para querer llamar aún más su atención, que solo me preste su total atención a mí.

《Porque soy egoísta. 》

— Gracias. —

— Oh. Eso no fue nada, solo, creí que era lo correcto. —

Lo despeino suave al mismo tiempo que le sonrió verídica-mente, para luego sostener su cabeza en alto y poder darle un beso en su coronilla, marcándolo parcialmente con mi olor.

— Ahora vayamos. Tenemos que cazar a las viejas feas. —

La broma tuvo la reacción que esperaba, una donde Stiles se sonroja y me sonríe con total sinceridad, quitando importancia a lo que recién acababa de hacer, evitando lo raro y lo tenso de tal escena.

Llegado el momento del enfrentamiento, el cual ya era inevitable, con aquellas horrendas mujeres llenas de arrugas y magia negra (quienes encima tuvieron la osadía de querer experimentar con Stiles); olvidándonos por completo la insoportable frase de McCall prohibiéndome el no matar a nadie (y como si fuese una juego familiar, acabamos con todas y cada una de ella dentro de esa oscura cueva, con sus cuellos y estómagos abiertos).

De golpes y saltos, hasta rugidos y garras desprendiendo músculos y membranas. No existiendo remordimiento por parte de ninguno de los tres ante tal masacre; para cuando la manada volvió al punto de inicio, con nosotros tres frente a una pirámide de cuerpos inertes, el idiota de McCall fue el primero en dar comienzo a una charla sobre el bien y el mal, y lo poco ético y moral que fueron nuestras acciones; pero claro, mientras él se fue detrás de una sola para atarla de manos, yo tuve que enfrentarme con cincuentas como ella y, encima, con una herida que todavía no se sanaba del todo.

Un sentimiento de satisfacción me causó al ver como la única sobreviviente de aquel grupo de brujos lloraba por las difuntas.

— ¿Cuantas personas se necesita para matar a una sola bruja? Por favor, díganme. Porque mientras todos ustedes estaban detrás de la hija de puta, nosotros tres fuimos capaz de acabar, con alrededor, de cincuentas como ella. —

El cansancio me tenía exhausto e incapaz de escuchar las ridículas excusas de McCall en su defensa.

《Por lo visto tampoco, no soy el único que pensaba lo mismo, Derek y Stiles desprendían el mismo aroma de no ver la hora de irse pronto de aquel, mugriento, lugar.》

— ¿Me pueden acercar a casa? —

Pregunta Stiles, un poco más cerca de ambos para que lo escuchemos solo nosotros; tanto Derek como yo, notamos la mera presencia de sus oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos.

— Claro pequeño, no hay drama. —

Contesto, a la vez que Derek va tomando rumbo hasta su Camaro, estacionado a un costado se la carretera. Con cautela le sobo su espalda, alentándolo a caminar un pequeño trecho; no me importó que la manada nos mirasen raro, y aún menos que Scott diga que le estaba lavando el cerebro a Stiles.

— Estoy bien. Gracias. —

Queriendo comenzar camino, su pierna derecha flagea llevándolo a punto de caer, o ese hubiese sido el final si no fuera porque lo atrape, presionándolo contra mi pecho y absorbiendo su dolor. Un pie desguinzado.

— No estas bien, Stiles. —

— Puedo renguear, hasta el Camaro.—

— No conmigo presente. No te lo permitiré ni estando muerto. —

Dicho comentario provoca una dulce risa acompañada se un aroma que nubla cualquier sentido y uso de razón.

《 ¿Habrá sido por el uso de sarcasmo y el juego de palabras que utilice?》

De igual manera lo disfrutaba, me emocionaba la idea de ser yo el que genera tales sentimientos; y no era el único, Derek, disfrutaba desde lejos, capaz ya estando a un costado de su preciado auto, pero aun así, a pesar la distancia, lo risueño que podía ser el muchacho, nubla todo sentido y solo quieres más y más de aquella sensación.

— Ven. Sube. —

Sin problemas, sin más drama, lo ayudo a subir de caballito a mis espaldas, así como él me ayudo. Mi cuerpo duele, pero la sola idea de no dejarlo caer me da un motivo para llegar hasta la carretera y luego acompañarlo a su hogar; subiendo pequeños senderos, una caminata tranquila pero cuidando el paso, mis ojos azules brillan dándome una visión nocturna y mis demás sentidos acompañan la tranquilidad de un sueño profundo. Ya los últimos pasos y diviso a Derek, quién me mira con molestia, para luego poner una cara de pasiguedad absoluta; se acerca y sostiene a Stiles para que yo pueda soltarlo sin lastimarlo y luego volver a tomarlo en brazos.

— Stiles. Despierta, tenemos que acomodarte en el asiento. —

— No. Tengo frío. —

Dice en sueños a la vez que toma con más fuerza del cuello de aquella camiseta que había dejado, por si las dudas, en el Loft de Derek.

— Pondremos la calefacción si así lo deseas. —

Vuelvo a sugerirle, suavemente, en un susurro.

Pero no es suficiente, Stiles se prende de ambos, afianzando su brazo izquierdo alrededor del cuello de Derek, mientras que con su mano derecha acaricia mi mejilla. Tal gesto nos dejó algo, perplejos y desorbitados, con la duda de que capaz estaba bajo un hechizo y que no salió del todo ileso de aquella batalla.

— Solo deseo su calor de chucho. Porque tengo frío, y siento que me voy a enfermar pronto. —

— Entonces, déjanos acomodarte dentro del coche. —

— No. Quiero su calor. —

— ¿Y que sugieres? —

— Llevarme encima tuyo. Y abrázame hasta que recupere temperatura, o lo que dure el viaje. —

Y como lo dijo lo cumplí. Porque no me importaba si Derek me abría el cuello o si el Sheriff me disparaba por haber estado tan cerca de su hijo.

No, no me importa.

Al final, Derek se rinde ante alguna de sus batallas mentales y me ayuda a poder subir al coche con Stiles en brazos y envolverlo como si fuese una criatura entre abrigos propios para que su temperatura aumentase, y que dicho sea de paso, queden nuestros aromas impregnados en su cuerpo.

La noche se encontraba oscura y fría, mucho más de lo que se acostumbra por esos lugares, con la atmósfera aún densa y, posiblemente, con un porcentaje de humedad alto, pues, los vidrios se empañaban fácilmente. La jornada fue larga, acompañada con una variedad de música Soft y Deep House a un volumen bajo, para Stiles, y moderado para nosotros.

Una vez habíamos llegado a la residencia Stilinski, ambos bajamos, acompañándonos por si el sheriff pedía explicaciones; pues, Derek es confianza, para lo que respecta de aquel alguacil, pero mi persona, representa peligro y mentiras, capaz de vender a mi familia por nada, o es así como me tienen colgado de una pared. Y que yo llegase solo hasta aquella residencia, con Stiles entre brazos, no da a lugar a pensar cosas de color rosa.

No.

Pero todo resulto, acojonante y raro.

Derek echaba un último vistazo a su coche recién aparcado frente a la puerta principal, donde suponiendo que fue el ruido del motor de cuyo coche que lo alertó, el sheriff ya nos esperaba con la puerta abierta de par en par y con paso libre hacia el interior de aquella casa como si fuera nuestra.

Noah Stilinski no es ningún tonto, me repetía una y otra vez.

Derek solo le pasó la mano y directamente me guía hasta la habitación del castaño, con su padre detrás de nuestros talones.

Lo recosté con suavidad en su cama. Acomode varios de sus rebeldes cabellos que se pegaban por su frente. Lo arrope con sus mantas y, al no poder quitarle ambas chaquetas que sostenía con fuerza en sus manos, le tape con las mismas por encima de las sabanas.

— Descansa. —

Le susurro en su oído, no queriendo despertarlo por segunda vez en esa noche; salgo de aquella habitación, como si fuera el mismo infierno, entrecerrando sus puertas, afuera por los pasillos se encontraba Noah, no cuestionando cada segundo que su único hijo paso lejos de casa, no, sino que charlaba con mi sobrino como si se hubiesen conocido desde antes. Me arrimo en silencio ante ambos, y como corresponde, saludo al Jefe con un apretón de manos lo suficiente para no lastimar su mano y comenzar con el pie izquierdo.

— Veo que esta vez te comportaste como tal, Hale. —

— Bueno, es que Stiles me ayudó con una herida; lo menos que podía hacer por él fue mantenerlo a salvo. —

— Ni que lo digas; tu sobrino ya se adelanto a los detalles. Pero de todas formas debo de amenazarlos de que no hagan daño a mi pequeño o se las verán conmigo; Argent esta dispuesto a proveerme balas con acónito y no temeré en usarlos como tiro al

blanco. —

Le sonreí de costado mostrando, parcialmente, mis perfectos dientes blancos y alguno que otros afilados con mi vista en alto pues el hombre me saca varios centímetros.

— No tiene porque preocuparse, Sheriff. No tenemos la intención de que Stiles salga herido en ningún momento. Además, de toda la manada es con el único que puedo mantener una conversación razonable y nada irritante. —

Noah nos dedica una mirada nostálgica mirándome a mí y luego a Derek y viceversa.

— Es idéntico a su madre. —


	6. 4: Sus aromas

**Stiles Stilinski.**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté relativamente temprano. Mi cuarto semioscuro no me dejaba orientarme, y mucho menos la cantidad de cosas que se hallaban encima de mi cama a mis pies.

Traté de salir de la trampa que eran las frazadas en los días fríos, pero no pude, me dolía todavía: el esguince de la noche anterior durante la pelea con las brujas, dolía.

Me senté al borde de mi cama, inspeccionando el estado de mi tobillo, nada grave sólo inflamación. Me coloque gel antiinflamatorio y unas vendas que tenía para emergencias. Me paseo por mi habitación, adaptando mi caminar, pisando primero con mis puntas de los dedos y luego tratar de no apoyar completo la planta del pie.

Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta.

Tenía en mi cama las camperas de cuero de ambos Hales.

La presencia de ambas prendas oscuras, de mayor tamaño, estaban perfumando toda la superficie de mi cama, ambos con olores totalmente distintos y similares a la vez. Agresivos entre ellos, dominando terreno, impregnando para mayor duración; una mezcla viril y seductora, obligándome a abrirme de piernas con tal de ser rodeada de aquellas colonias rebosantes.

Sin miedo tomo en manos ambas camperas. Las olfateo.

La de mi derecha desprendía el suave olor a bosque, pino, talvez un poco de tierra húmeda; siendo un aroma cálido pero determinado a ser salvaje. También había rastro de productos para coches: la gasolina y el aceite jugando una buena combinación, al igual que el caucho quemado y la buena combustión que generaba y despedía las poderosas cilindradas de aquel Chevrolet Camaro, quién delataba al propietario de aquella chamarra, señalándolo de manera descarada, (porque esa prenda era oro puro) que te obliga a seguir respirando aquel perfume como si fuese lo único que te mantiene con vida y la mente empieza a jugar con tus sentidos con recuerdos vagos de las tantas miradas serias absolutas, que te hacian gemir y jadear, temiendo por tú vida.

En cambio, la de Peter soltaba un aroma muy diferente a la de Derek, pero aún perteneciendo a la clasificación de sexy, caliente, salvaje, misterioso y peligroso; que al olerlo se te ponían de punta todos los bellos del cuerpo, lo viril lo tenía hasta en su propio olor natural, cosa que talvez me haya percatado si fuese un hombre lobo, desde la colonia de auto importado, seguramente un coche similar al de Derek, hasta la suave fragancia de comidas extravagantes (no digo que oliese a, literalmente, comida sino que posee ese pequeño toque a restaurant), y aunque no me considero fanático de bebidas alcohólicas, y mucho menos el vino, la chaqueta de Peter desprendía un hedor a viñedos y tierra ligeramente humedecida, apuntando a un lado, que capaz nadie conoce, dando una idea de un tipo de persona que disfruta de la soledad, música suave y un buen libro durante un día de lluvia (lo cuál no esta muy lejos de lo que hasta ahora me ha demostrado); que si estaba acompañado, le gustaba tanto la pasión como cariño sincero, bien sabía que Peter solo se relaciona, completamente, conmigo y Derek, pues con Lydia había una relación de tolerancia, pero Peter aun le ocultaba muchas cosas.

El reloj marcaba las 6.25 am. Mi padre ya se encontraría en la comisaría trabajando.

Le dedico un tiempo más a las prendas, sus aromas hechizando mis sentidos.

Una vez más, el desayuno se me hace solitario y corto; dejo los utensilios usados en la bacha para luego llegar y lavarlos, tomo mis carpetas y libros para aquel día y salgo hacía el Jeep.

— Casi me olvido. —

Hablo en voz alta, volviendo a entrar a mi casa en búsqueda de las chamarras. Una vez en manos las llevo al asiento del copiloto y pongo rumbo al Instituto.

Durante el trayecto me pregunté qué quién sería al quién devolvería primero su prenda.

《 Muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas. 》

Y sin caer en cuenta, ya estaba dentro de aquellos largos pasillos, esquivando estudiantes alterados.

Desde los cursantes de años menores hasta los años mayores, se dedicaban a desnudarme con la mirada, tantos hombres como mujeres, pero ojo no estoy exagerando sino que era en realidad así.

Guiños. Sonrisas traviesas. Besos al aire. Miradas fijas o miradas de pena, más en los estudiantes de último año, por no haberme visto antes. Dudas entre ellos, si la soltería estaba de mi lado; un cuerpo pesado me hace chocar y es dónde ahora tengo a un Jackson, curioso de mi "estado" de aquél día.

Me sonríe de lado, pícaro.

Se acerca y me obliga a quedarme en ese lugar, a responder sus preguntas:

— ¿Que hiciste para ser la atención del mundo de un día para otro,

Stilinski? —

Su nariz, ahora, recorría por mi cuello sin pudor alguno.

— Es el mismo olor que había la otra vuelta en el loft, pero a la vez no lo

es.—

— No tengo ni la menor idea de que mierdas me estas hablando,

Jackson. —

— Vamos, no te hagas el de rogar, deja de dar vueltas y dímelo el cómo conseguiste un aroma tan exquisito. —

Desde sus hombros los empujo para separarlo. Con mi paso libre sigo mi camino; aún insistiendo, Jackson agarra con fuerza mis muñecas.

—No lo sé, ¿okay? No sé como es qué tengo ese "aroma delicioso" que tanto dices que tengo. —

No necesité seguir explicándole, pues ya estaba en libertad y Jackson se iba regañado a su salón de clase.

Lo mismo hice yo, entrando a la primera clase del día con el cargoso y raro de Harris, nuestro "amado" profesor de química.

Veo desde la puerta a Lydia, quién ya estaba sentada en una mesa con un asiento libre al lado suyo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerco al lugar y me siento, esperando a que la hermosa pelirroja deje de pintarse las pestañas con rimen. Terminada su tarea, cierra su mini espejo y pone total atención a mi hiperactiva manaña.

— ¿Qué chisme jugoso tienes para mí en ésta hermosa mañana del lunes? —

— ¿Chisme? Ninguna. ¿Dudas existenciales? Muchas, necesito de tú experiencia, Lyds. —

Ella me mira pícara y malvada:

— Claro que te ayudaré, Sti. Pero primero tendrás que contarme que paso entre tú y los Hales anoche. —

— ¿Como puedes preguntar algo tan descaradamente? —

— Sólo contesta. —

Sonrío al ver sus labios fruncidos y sus cuidadas uñas golpetear contra la mesa. No tuve de otra que contarle, más bien un resumen rápido ya que Harris estaba distraído borrando la pizarra.

— No soy un hombre lobo, por ende, no tengo super olfato pero no lo necesito para saber que tienes las colonias de ambos. —

No comprendía lo que Lydia trataba de decir, una mirada confusa bastó para que ella siguiera con su alegato.

— Peter usa colonias desde Paco Rabanne hasta Dior. Su favorito One Million. —

La conversación se corta por un instante verificando que Harris no nos atrape hablando. Viendo que el hombre aludido estaba concentrado en otro grupo de estudiantes, continuamos:

— Derek, en cambio, le gusta más las fragancias de la marca

Mercedes-Benz. —

— ¿Pero, no que Mercedes-Benz es una marca de autos? —

— Sí, pero tiene sus colaboraciones con muchos diseñadores de fragancias. Y, ahora tienen una pequeña colección de las mismas, pero ese no es el caso. —

La charla se corto de manera abrupta, Harris pasaba por nuestro costado hacía el fondo y como pudimos "disimulamos" que estabamos trabajando. Sin prestarnos mucha atención sigue su recorrido, Lydia me mira y me hace seña a que me acerque un poco más.

—"Le perfum" y "Mercedes-Benz Intense" son los favoritos de Derek.—

Concluye satisfecha por haberme compartido, en sí, tal información. Pero aún asi, yo seguía teniendo la misma duda de temprano: ¿quién es el primero?

Me acerqué a ella para una opinión, no obstante solo me suelta una respuesta directa, sin siquiera habérselo preguntado.

—Derek.—

Su respuesta sin vacilar me deja perplejo:

—¿Cómo?¿Así nomas?—

—Dime, Stiles, ¿a quién crees que le tienes más cariño?—

Mi cerebro sufría un corto circuito al tratar de responder a eso; una vez más tenía muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

—Supongo que a ambos.—

—Pues, suponemos que está noche iras a ver a Derek, y mañana por la mañana te daré una buena razón para que vallas con Peter. Punto final. Lydia, eres una genia.—

Orgullosa de su inteligente estrategia sonríe y se alaba a si misma.

《¿Que haríamos sin Lydia?¿Que harían sin mí?¿Que harían sin ambos?》

Me cuestionaba, y al momento, ya encontraba un mínimo problema a nuesta táctica.

—Pero Lyds, nadie sabe dónde vive Peter.—

—Tú tranquilo que yo ya lo tengo todo preparado. Mañana, será Peter. Hoy, es Derek.—


	7. 5: Importante soy

Derek Hale.

La noche anterior, Peter, dejó en claro ante el Sheriff Stilinski que Stiles valía mucho para ambos y que sabíamos muy bien qué peligro corríamos sí se nos iba de las manos. Pero después de eso, Noah, se mostró tranquilo y confiado de que su pequeño estaba seguro, incluso en las manos de Peter.

— ¿Y nuestras chaquetas? —

Cuestiono curioso pues no había visto a Stiles soltarlas en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando se lo arropo en su propia habitación.

— Lo cubrí por encima de sus colchas con ambas, parecía no querer dejarlas ir. —

Se burla.

Sonreímos mutuamente pensando en como sería si fuésemos nosotros y no las prendas.

— Ahora hay que esperar, a ver si se digna en devolvérnoslas o si se las piensa quedar como cobija. —

Me mira curioso por la broma, pero se suelta al ver la verdad en la misma.

— Adelante, ríete sobrino. Pero Stiles sabe lo importante que es esa campera para vos, al igual que la mía. Lo máximo que hará es no despegarse de ambas hasta que haya una reunión en dónde nos las podrá devolver. Lo bueno de eso es que cuando lo haga, las prendas estarán llenas de su dulce olor, mezclado con los nuestros. Eso sería más que suficiente como para calmar un rato a nuestro instinto animal. —

En sí tenía una razón segura, pues el aroma de Stiles ahora estaría impregnado con el de cada uno, lo cuál venía como anillo al dedo, pero por otro lado, esa chaqueta es importante para mí, y que tenga que esperar hasta que McCall solicite una reunión o que algún ser sobrenatural aparezca para realizar una junta, entonces, Stiles no sería capaz de devolvernos las chaquetas a cada uno.

Esa tarde me la dediqué a estar en el Loft, haciendo una limpieza general, que abarcaba desde reponer los productos de las alacenas hasta ordenar mi habitación. Para cuando había terminado toda actividad de limpieza y orden, me recosté en uno de los largos sofás que tenía, donde con la tenue luz de una lampara lejana, leía un libro de mitología nórdica.

Fue tanta la concentración que le dí al libro que no noté cuando alguien llamaba a mi puerta; ya sabiendo de quién se trataba.

— ¿En que te puedo ayudar a estas horas? —

— ¡Eh! Derek, cuanto tiempo. ¿Es qué acaso no puedo visitar a mi sourwolf cuando quiera sin la necesidad de correr un riesgo maligno? —

Sonrío disimulado al ver como Stiles tenía los nervios a flor de piel, automático fue cuando mi rostro se volvía aun más inexpresivo y fue tanta la incomodidad que me encantaba causar que logré que el muchacho salte directamente con lo que venía a hacer.

— Yo. Te traje a devolvértelo,

gracias. —

Me tiende una bolsa en donde traía mi chaqueta, y tal como Peter predijo, el aroma a Stiles estaba impregnado por cada uno de sus hebras.

— Gracias por devolverme. —

— Oh no, tranquilo, se cuán importante es la prenda. —

Con un leve asentimiento le vuelvo a agradecer.

Me hago a un lado y en el silencio lo invito a pasar. Al principio negó la invitación pero al ver que no lo dejaría irse tan fácil, entró.

— No es necesario, Derek. Solo venía a devolverte la chaqueta. —

— Es por eso que te invité a pasar, anda, no muerdo. —

Bromeo creando una melodiosa y risueña risa.

— Así que dices que me "invitas" a entrar a tu casa. —

— Exacto. —

— Pues, yo lo sentí más como un:

《O entras o no te vas de acá. 》—

Nuevamente ríe pero esta vez conmigo al compás.

Me sentía a gusto, y él también. No hacía falta ninguna pregunta, sus aromas hablaban por él; cambiaban constantes.

— Quédate y preparemos la cena. —

Un pequeño aumento en su ritmo cardíaco fue suficiente, contuvo su respiración y su mundo quiso colapsar, pero él se mantuvo de pie como si nada pasase dentro suyo.

— ¿Cenar? ¿Contigo?—

Asiento restandole la poca vuelta al tema y hacer parecer que una cena entre amigos no fuese la gran cosa, o bueno, esa es la idea.

— ¿Aceptas o no? —

— Si, acepto. —

— En ese caso, te declaro mi

Co-chef. —

Burlo, mostrándole una sonrisa, que capaz, nunca la había visto dibujada en mi rostro. Y si antes había dicho que dejó de respirar, ahora mismo, se había olvidado de vivir.

Un rojo de vergüenza aventura por su rostro, cuello y puntas de ambas orejas, dándole ese toque infantil e inocente.

No tardamos en poner manos a la obra.

Entre los preparativos de aquella cena improvisada hicimos muchas más bromas que acostumbrabamos ambos, al igual que charlas entretenidas y alguna que otra cuestión que te dejaba en blanco sin tener una respuesta consistente o si quiera existente.

Y ¿Como no culpar el espacio reducido de aquella habitación para poder rozar nuestros codos, brazos, antebrazos, pierna e inclusive mi pecho contra su espalda, mientras cocinábamos? Y entre risas y risas, se le escapó aquellas palabras que capaz nunca se sentiría lo bastante valiente como para pronunciarlas:

— Nunca pensé que sería una de las pocas personas que te verían reír de esta manera, Der. —

Y por un momento me rodeó un sentimiento nostálgico, dónde la compañía, la inocencia, el hogar y la maternidad iban de las manos. Me sentí en casa junto a mi familia. Me sentí seguro y a salvo.

El silencio abrupto lo asustó y se lo notaba en su tez aún más blanca.

— De todos, eres la única persona que sé que no me hará daño, Stiles.

Te tengo demasiada confianza y cariño aunque no lo creas o no lo demuestre frente a la manada. Y esto último lo hago porque tengo miedo. —

Una breve pausa bastó para que él busque mis ojos y me mantenga la mirada.

— Tengo miedo a que te usen en mi contra, Stiles. Porque en eso se basó hasta ahora mi vida, primero fue Paige, luego Kate. Y no volveré a cometer tres veces el mismo error. Es por eso que te trato de esa forma tosca y bruta frente a ellos; para que nadie sepa que eres una debilidad mía, ni ellos ni nadie. No quiero que te hagan daño, no quiero que te lastimen; es por eso que tú papá confía en mí. Porque el sabe, y no es ningún tonto, que yo no sería capaz de dejarte ser herido, Stiles. —

Asiente, pega media vuelta y apaga la estufa.

A los segundos, vuelve a la misma posición que estuvo hace tal solo un momento atrás, está vez dando caricias a lo largo de mis brazos y hombros, pensando y tratando de querer gesticular o mencionar algo que se le ocurriese para lo que ameritaba la situación; pues yo ya me había abierto.

No encontrando palabras a lo recién confesado, busca con sus manos mi rostro, el cuál lo había dirigido hacía el piso por la vergüenza apoderándose cada vez de mí, y al igual que Stiles, siento como las puntas de mis orejas toman temperatura, seguramente más rojas de lo que ya estaban.

《¿Cómo mirarlo si ni siquiera se como va a reaccionar?》

Solo podía sentir sus dedos acariciando mis mejillas.

Rindiéndose ante la posibilidad de decir algo, busca sostener mi mirada con la suya. Me sonríe y besa casto y ósculo. Ambos desconcertados apoyamos nuestras frente, una contra la otra, para reflexionar lo recién ocurrido; yo porque fui besado por él, y él por lo que acababa de hacer, aguantando la respiración, a la vez que, cómo si no hubiese pasado nada; él sonríe, como si eso fuera lo suficiente como para tranquilizar aquella loca escena.

— Gracias por todo, Derek. —

—No hay por qué. —


	8. 6: La inocencia no existe

Peter Hale.

Ya había pasado más de la mitad de una semana luego de las brujas, y tanto la manada como el pequeño pueblo se encontraban en paz. Aunque el estar corriendo por tu vida no era un buen ejemplo de paz, si era una buena inversión de tiempo, en el cuál uno podía conversar con cierto chico hiperactivo.

Hacía ya desde un tiempo que me había conseguido un departamento en el pueblo, claro que mucho más completo que el de mi sobrino; ubicado al otro extremo del mismo, de dudosa dirección para muchos, a excepción de Lydia, quién era la única que tenía la ubicación exacta, piso correcto y una copia de las llaves de la puerta principal, por lo que se me hizo costumbre el sacar la llave desde adentro del cerrojo, por si ella deseaba ingresar sin permiso como veces anteriores.

No obstante, esa tarde fue todo lo contrario.

Resulta qué, mis mejores tardes constan de leer libros en mi sofá con alguna taza de té o café; o esa debería ser la idea si no fuese interrumpido por la puerta siendo abierta desde afuera, dando vuelta y destrabando el seguro, para luego abrirse completamente.

—Lydia, cariño, te he dicho que me mandes un mensaje para cuando vendrías, algún día me encontrarás desnudo y culpa mía no será.—

—¿Enserio?¿Culpa mía no será?— Al escuchar aquella voz no perteneciente de la chica pelirroja, elevo la vista del libro de la Alemania Nazi que me encontraba leyendo. Pues efectivamente, el muchacho bañado de lunares y de ojos color Wiskey me mira curioso, y como respuesta ante tal gesto cierro el libro. Él prosiguió:

—¿Qué clase de Yoda psicópata eres? ¿Y porque Lydia corre peligro de verte desnudo?—

—¿Celoso pequeño?— Le miré. Este era mi momento. Podía aprovecharlo o podía dejarlo marchar pero, de cualquiera de las maneras, sabía que no podría librarme de ello.

Él me mira ofendido por el adjetivo de cariño. De vez en cuando, Stiles, no soportaba que lo llámase pequeño o niño para cuando estaba enojado.

Sin mucha mas vuelta, le respondo.

—Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, cariño; me gusta pensar que puedo ser mi propio Yoda, claro que, uno mucho más sexy que Obi Wan Kenobi. Además, esta es...— Hago una pausa mientras alzo mis brazo a la altura de mis hombros, haciendo gesto de grandeza por todo mi departamento. —Esta es mi cueva, la cuál tanto ansiabas conocer, pero resulta que poco a poco es invadida por ustedes, quienes me van privando de las ganas de andar desnudo por todo mi departamento, lo cuál contesta tu segunda pregunta.—

—Emm, bien. ¿Y si tanto te molesta nuestra presencia, porque Lydia tiene un copia de las llaves? Es más, ¿Qué hizo para obtenerlas?—

—Nada. Un día se apareció en mi puerta y una semana más tarde ella ya tenía una copia de las llaves, y quién sabe que más.— La respuesta dada es suficiente para todas sus dudas. —Ahora, ¿En que te puedo ayudar, pequeño Stiles?—

—Ah. Bueno, yo vine a devolverte este libro, que Lydia te sacó. Y, tú chaqueta de la vuelta pasada; de hecho te quería decir gracias por el gesto, Derek me comentó que fuiste tú quién me arropo y me dejó con ambas chaquetas. —

"¿Derek? Fue primero con Derek".

—¿Y Lydia?— No quise pensarlo más, Derek empezaba a ponerse a mis alturas. Seguí escuchando todas sus explicaciones y detalles de lo comentado por mi sobrino; y el porqué Lydia no fue quién devolvió aquél gran libro, el cuál Stiles apenas podía sostener.

—Es más, me dijo algo como: ''Se lo saqué mientras me sermoneaba el porque no quería prestarme el mismo libro y mucho menos que estén fuera de su departamento.''—

—Bueno, eso es bueno. Quiere decir que me prestaba su debida atención cuando se lo dije. Y sobre la chaqueta, te lo agradezco mucho.—

Con cuidado tomo el gran libro de sus manos, rosando nuestros dedos en el camino.

Un pequeño escalofrío le recorre su espalda, su piel se eriza, y yo opto por hacerme el distraído. Me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a la habitación que utilizo como biblioteca con Stiles siguiéndome el paso; desde libros antiguos hasta modernos, e incluso libros familiares donde mi padre destaca por sus diarios e investigaciones. En parte sí, se podría decir que estoy orgulloso de poseerlos a todos y cada uno de ellos.

—¡Vaya! Sabía que leías pero nunca pensé que fuera tanto. Me agrada mucho este Peter culto.—

Suspira impresionado por las largas estanterías que ahora recorre con la vista y su dedo índice, tocando y repasando los títulos existentes.

—Es bueno saber que te interese una parte mí, después de todo.—

Digo mientras me ubico detrás suyo sin tocarlo, leyendo parte del contenido del libro que ahora tiene en sus manos y que lo ojea con entusiasmo y cuidado.

Me acerco un poco más y olisqueo detrás de su oreja donde sus aromas son más prominentes, no queriendo que se percate de mis acciones.

—¿Bromeas? Soy capaz de venir del otro lado del mundo con tal de poder leer toda esta biblioteca entera sin sacar un solo libro de tu departamento.—

Dice emocionado, pegado al libro de poesía de José Luis Borges, un poeta de origen argentino.

"¿Acaso no le tienes miedo a la muerte estando conmigo tan cerca?¿Cambio tu forma de verme con este tiempo o sigo siendo el mismo hombre psicópata y cínico que mato a su sobrina y que, alguna vez trató de matarte en el hospital?"

—¿No me tienes miedo, Stiles?—

Le cuestiono, no seguro de mis pensamientos, no seguro de mis propios actos, no queriendo llenarle de preguntas sin sentido y qué, luego, no me pueda responder ninguna.

Solo niega suave. Seguro de su respuesta.

—¿Por qué lo haría, Peter? ¿Lo dices por lo que pasó en el hospital, por lo del bosque, por todas esas vueltas donde estuve cerca de la muerte estando cerca tuyo?¿O lo dices por qué fuiste tú quién mordió a Scott y colateralmente fui involucrado en este mundo peligroso? Sabes más que nadie, Peter, que no te tengo miedo. Es más, te respeto y admiro. Y todo lo que hallamos pasado es eso, pasado.—

—Me tienes miedo.—

—Yo no he dicho eso, Peter...— Insiste.

—Lo pensaste.— Objetó una vez más.

—No pongas palabras en mi boca, Hale.—

—Hablas igual que tu padre.—

—Eso no es verdad.— Él bufa ofendido, pero sabemos que tan dramático le gustaba ser.

—¿Entonces?— Le vuelvo a cuestionar, buscando una duda en su sistema que me diga lo contrario a todo lo que me surgía desde lo más profundo de mi ser desquiciado y animal. Callado me mira: —Fuiste primero con Derek, ¿no? Hueles a él.—

—Recuerda que estuve cubierto por sus ropas, es normal que huela a Derek.—

Por dentro mi lobo gruñe. No, no puedo soportar el aroma de alguien más en Stiles.

—Te creería si tan sólo me miraras a la cara mientras me lo dices.— Sus mejillas rojas se hacen presentes en mi campo visual.

—Sí, fue al primero que le devolví la chaqueta.—

—Estuvieron ambos...—

No continuo, temiendo a la respuesta que podría darme, porque él no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que pasa a su alrededor, por ende, no sabría el daño que provocaría en mí, ni se daría cuenta de lo mismo porque no dejaría que mis emociones salgan a flor de piel, no por segunda vez, no enfrente de aquel muchacho al cual tengo la necesidad de proteger, proveer y cuidar. Pero la oportunidad todavía existe, una donde Stiles me niega la posibilidad de que se haya encamado con mi sobrino, y que solo es el aroma que se impregno por su piel y ropa.

No hay respuesta. No. Hay un movimiento, que dependió de ambos, dónde lo obligo a virar por sobre su eje completamente, dónde lo tomo de su mentón y le suplico que me mire a los ojos.

Una danza empieza a bailarse, mis labios presionan los suyos, aguantando hasta que él reaccionase ante tal petición egoísta; desespero y deseo, él y yo, apoyados contra las repisas de mitología Griega y Romana, dónde su punto de fuerza es ejercida en su nuca, sujetada con presión suave pero firme, y el beso se funde aun más, forzándonos a abrir nuestras bocas y dejar pasar al rival. Travieso y curioso como es: muerde, chupa y estira mi labio inferior, arrebatándome varios jadeos con solo pensar que él, el muchacho virgen que se enfrento a un grupo de brujas, sabe besar.

Lo separo de momento.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a besar así?— Él solo desvía su mirada, apenado. —No es un donde, ¿cierto?— Reafirmo. Y él niega, sus ojos fijos en mí. —¿Quién te enseño a besar?—

Le pregunto esta vez, esperando a que me responda: Derek.

—Malia; aprendimos juntos.—

Murmura bajo, siendo la respuesta era la menos esperada.

—¿Malia, te enseño a besar?—

Indago en tono bajo y atípico, lo bastante cerca para que me oyese.

—Entre Malia y yo hubo una relación bastante rara y reciente, pero no muchos sabían del noviazgo; después de que le ayude a salir de Eichen House, empezamos a estudiar y a salir juntos.—

Tantos años en solitario, sin manada u otra compañía; sonreí, más para mí que para Stiles, procesando la información de que tal vez, Malia, sea ahora una rival; que había heredado los mismos encantos de su padre, osea yo, lo cuál me enorgullecía, y de lo suertuda que fue por estar en el lugar y tiempo correcto para haber sido la primera en robarle besos de este tipo a Stiles, pero como no felicitarla por el trabajo bien realizado.

—¿No estas enojado conmigo?—

Cuestiona dudoso de cualquier reacción.

—¿Por qué lo estaría, Stiles?—

Susurro cerca de sus labios, ansiando en volver a devorarlos.

—¿Por lo de Malia, talves?—

—Solo puedo decir que hizo un excelente trabajo.—

Declaro finalmente sin darle más vuelta al tema.

Volví a besarle. Esta vez, nada ni nadie iba a detenerme, no cuando sus labios eran tan suaves y esponjosos, brillando por la saliva e hinchan por la fricción que provocamos, perfectos para ambos, quienes ahogamos gemidos y jadeos.

"Brr, brrr".

Vibran ambos teléfonos a la vez.

—Ngh. Por favor, no otra vez.—

Me quejo escondido en el pequeño hueco de sus hombros y el cuello.

—Nueva amenaza. Reunión ahora.—

Lee en voz alta el mensaje que, suponiendo lo seco y poco emocionante que sonaba, era de mi sobrino.

—Faltemos ambos y digamos que teníamos otras cosas que hacer.—

—Sabes que soy pésimo mintiendo y además, Derek se dará cuenta y se molestará con nosotros.— Dice mientras yo le doy pequeños besos en su pálido cuello; él se preocupa de no querer hacer enojar a Derek, yo me aseguro de dejar marcado un camino obvio que entre besos y besos, una pequeña mordida junto a una succión, no hace mal a nadie. —¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?—

Me cuestiona entre pequeñas risas.

—Es solo un pequeño souvenir, para que te acuerdes de mí. Andando, no queremos que nos lancen por el balcón o las escaleras.—

Bromeo obteniendo lo que quería; volver a escuchar esa dulce risa suya. Le ayudo a acomodar bien sus ropas, y como hace unas noches anteriores, se vuelve a colar mi chaqueta de cuero con la excusa de que era cómoda y hacia frió esa tarde.

Le extiendo mi mano una vez que cerré la puerta del departamento y bajamos con nuestros dedos entrelazados hasta el estacionamiento del mismo edificio, en donde tenia aparcado mi preciado Pony Car: Ford Mustang Shelby GT350, en color azul.

—¿Por qué nunca te vi aparecer en este auto en el Loft?—

Pregunta a la vez que acaricia las curvas de la carrocería con sus dedos, como si una escultura greco-romana fuese.

—Tal vez porque a diferencia de mi querido sobrino, yo si uso la cochera como toda persona civilizada que

soy.—

Le explico recordando las veces que voy a aquella residencia y su Camaro se encuentra estacionado afuera. Nos subimos y rápidamente nos ponemos en camino hacia el punto de reunión con la camada de chuchos según como Stiles lo suele llamar, mientras le demostraba el verdadero potencial de un Pony Car, llegando solamente 5 minutos más tarde de la hora acordada.

—Llegan tarde, ambos.—

Aclara Derek, como sino fuera lo suficientemente obvio.

—¡Es la primera vez que no llego media hora tarde Sourwolf! Así que no te quejes.—

A diferencia del resto, Stiles entró a aquella residencia marcando paso, junto a la euforia y adrenalina a tope, aún con repercusiones de la emoción por el paseo de hace un rato.

—¿Por que estas despeinado, Stiles?—

Cuando Scott le cuestiona tal cosa al muchacho, Derek, automáticamente se pega la vuelta como si lo último que valla a ver antes de morir fueran sus ojos rojo brillando con furor, aguardaba a que corten el cable equivocado para detonar, saltar encima mío y cortarme la garganta como vez pasada, seguro. Pero sus planes fueron estropeados.

—¡Peter me llevo a más de ciento veinte kilómetros por hora en su coche!¡Fue muy emocionante!—

Todos los presentes veían como el castaño saltaba de un lado a otro; algunos compartían la alegría del chico, otros lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro por haber aceptado el pasar unos minutos conmigo.

—Pido mil disculpas, sobrino. No fue nuestra intención hacerte esperar cinco minutos. Es más, el chico se emociono tanto que saco su cabeza por la ventanilla, lo cuál eso fue lo que le despeino.—

Finalizo sin más.

Entonces, él cuestiona de nuevo:

—Entonces, ¿llegaron en el mismo auto?—

—Si, Sourwolf. En el mismo.—

Responde, Stiles, adelantándose a mis palabras; pronto, Lydia le consigue un baso lleno de agua junto a un par de pastillas, tratando de que se relajara.

—Sti, pareces un niño que comió demasiadas golosinas en una sola tarde y que ahora esta a tope de energías.—

Le dice mientras se aseguraba de que Stiles tomase las pastillas y, así, pueda recoger el vaso y devolverlo a su sitio.

Mi vista inquisitiva vuelve a dónde mi sobrino quedó; Derek Hale está celoso, y no hace falta ser un ser sobrenatural para saberlo, porque el burro de sobrino que tengo, no sabe disimular o guardarse sus emociones; además de todo eso, la pregunta que había dicho a continuación lo delató:

—Y, ¿Cómo es que terminaron en el mismo auto, si Stiles tiene su Jeep?—

—Yo fui a su departamento.—

Dice, Stiles, interrumpiéndome por segunda vez; como si fuera un simple hábito entre ambos.

—¿Perdona?—

Esta vez es Scott es quién sale a cuestionar las acciones.

"¿Acaso no puede ir a la casa de quién se le de las ganas sin el permiso de ninguno de los dos?".

—Oigan, tranquilos. Solo fui a devolverle su chaqueta y un libro que Lydia me encargo. Nada más.—

Explica como si nos acusaran de un delito que no habíamos cometido.

A como iba el interrogatorio, tomo asiento a un costado de la muchacha pelirroja, pasando uno de mis brazos por detrás suyo, y sin repliques, ella se acomoda dejando de forma parcial su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, admirando la obra de teatro que se formaba en esos instantes.

—Hola querida, ¿Estuvo la lectura amena?—

Le pregunto, y una de mis sonrisas arrogantes de medio costado se dibujan por mis labios, los cuales seguían medianamente hinchados, cautivando su atención. Entrecerrando sus ojos, como si me dijera con ellos un: ''no me creo nada lo que me digas''; ahora ella me habla indiferente:

—Peter, no te esperaba por acá, y si, lo hice.—

Asiento y suspiro mi derrota, porque es jodida e inteligente, sabe darse cuenta, sabe atar cabos sueltos; pero tarde o temprano me preguntará todo y detalle; tarde o temprano hablará, y luego yo hablaré; y tarde o temprano actuaremos.

—¿Con que te golpeaste el cuello, Stiles?—

La marca que fue hecha con el propósito de poner celoso a Derek ya había sido descubierta, y dicho sea de paso fue la primera pista que le brinde inconscientemente a Lydia; pero ahora me doy cuenta que con solo hablar con el muchacho ya lo pone nervioso.

"Lo olvidé por completo".

Me reprocho. Y el detonante que Derek buscaba en un principio, lo encontró frente a sus narices:

—¿Ocupado Stilinski?—

Bromea el niño lagarto mientras reía de la cara de vergüenza de Stiles.

—Querida, hazme el favor de callarlo de nuevo.— No necesité más palabras, porque ahora Jackson se sobaba su antebrazo del pellizco que la pelirroja le había dado. —Gracias.—

Esperé el golpe de aquel muchacho con quién comparto sangre, pero nunca llegó; en lugar de eso dejó a un lado las tonterías e hizo que nos enfoquemos en el tema principal de aquella reunión; las nuevas amenazas.

—Esto me da mala espina.—


	9. 7: El secreto no es más secreto

Stiles Stilinski

Luego de pasar un par de largas horas deliberando lo que estaba bien y mal sobre lo que se haría con los villanos de turnos, la reunión llega a su fin, quedando que el día siguiente se armarían grupos, como siempre, y se verá el como ponerle frente a aquellas asquerosas criaturas llamadas Trolls.

Los presentes se fueron despidiendo, algunos agitaban sus manos, otros solo gritaban un: "Nos vemos dentro de un rato."

Pero a pesar de aquello, yo seguía en la misma posición en lo que duró aquella asamblea, recostado en aquél incómodo sofá, como si estuviera en una especie de diván, aguardando a que el Psicoanalista apareciese y me preguntase el como me sentía o como estuvo mi día. Lydia ya se había retirado del loft junto con Jackson, lo cuál no estaba disponible para ayudarme a resolver ciertos conflictos, y los últimos en retirarse fue el dúo de Scott con Isaac, quién seguía viviendo con el moreno.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que pensar, estaba agotado, había estado frente a una computadora durante horas enteras, la vista me dolía y las pastillas ya no surgían efecto o algunas no se podían mezclar con otras. Una vez más, como si no estuviera convencido del todo, Scott, asoma su cabeza a la gran puerta, y por décima vez, me pregunta desi estaba seguro de no querer que me alcance hasta mi casa.

—Estoy más que seguro, Scotty; sabes muy bien como se pone mi papá al ver a más de dos personas en una moto que ver el camaro de Derek aparcado fuera de casa.—

Le comento sabiendo el peligro que corro estando en manos del alfa verdadero y el como mi papá, el Sheriff, se acostumbro a tener cerca, de su único hijo, a un criminal en potencia.

—Bien, en ese caso nos vemos mañana para el entrenamiento.—

Nuevamente me encuentro en una intemperie acompañado por ambos Hales, lo cuál me ponía aun más nervioso e inquieto. Y solo pensar que no hace más de un rato me había, casi, tirado al mayor de los dos, y una noche antes, cené con el otro.

Pero ahora mismo es dónde caigo en cuenta que ninguno rondaba cerca, ni lejos.

"¿Donde se encontraban aquellos dos?".

Mi nueva aventura comenzaba, la emoción de encontraros a ambos me ponía la piel de gallina.

"¿Que es lo que realmente esperas de ambos, Stiles?".

No lo sabía, y si lo llegaba a averiguar antes de tiempo sería un gran alivio, porque ambos me provocan ese No sé que pocas personas te causan en la vida; no era por sus físicos, ni por su gran inteligencia, aunque con Peter es con quién disfruto de largas charlas; y mucho menos si tocamos el tema económico, eso queda excluido de la lista, no estoy interesado de abrirme de piernas por un par de billones. No, yo sí poseo valores.

"¿Entonces?¿Qué es?"

Me pongo de pie de aquel sillón, y empiezo a dirigirme hacia el segundo piso que pertenece a la habitación de Derek, un escalón a la vez, tomándome mi tiempo, y una vez que llegué a la culminación de aquella escalera caracol paseo mi vista por todo el lugar.

"No hay nadie".

Continúe con mi búsqueda hasta dirigirme al balcón de aquel loft, el mismo tenía una hermosa vista y servía para despejar las X de las Y.

Allí los encontré, en una posición comprometedora pero clara ante la duda de que sí se estaban peleando. Ambos con pistas de que se habían regalado un par de golpes, pero nada serio como para que uno de los dos este en peligro inminente.

Seguido, observo como ambos se acomodan sus prendas y se sacuden un poco la tierra del piso y simulando como si no hubiese visto nada, me acerco al barandal hasta sentarme en él; no tuve que esperar para que ambos esten detras mío con sus cabezas gachas, como si hubiesen roto el florero favorito de papá y yo fuese el único que pueda arreglarlo.

En silencio contemplo la noche estrellada, no dándole importancia a nada en aquel momento.

—Estoy cayendo en una red de araña, de la cuál no puedo salir.—

Suelto al aire, más para el vacío que para los tres; aún así, Peter rompe la suave tensión en aquella noche de Julio. Su mano en la mía, temiendo de que salte a los brazos de la altura y que caíga por el vacío hacia la nada, hacia el barranco, hacia la muerte. Ahí estaba otra vez, ese gesto que hace olvidarme de muchas cosas, su suave nariz olisqueando el aroma que surge detrás de mis orejas, dónde comienza a crecer mi cabello; en el mismo lugar me besa y me susurra:

"Perdoname, te he tratado como un objeto, como un trofeo. Deseo que me perdones".

—No te entiendo, Peter. ¿Por qué me dices eso?— Le custiono sin dar la vuelta a ver sus ojos, porque no hace falta ser un hombre lobo para eso, conocía lo suficiente a ambos Hales como para saber si realmente se encuentran tristes, ofendidos, enojados, e incluso celosos. Porque su tono de voz lo delatan, por más que no hablasen mucho. —¿Está todo bien, Peter?—

Le interrogo preocupado de que se halla armado una disputa con Derek por mi culpa y no halla sido capaz de ayudarlo, a ninguno. Él niega, y esta vez es Derek, quién habla.

—Stiles, creo que va siendo hora de que sepas lo que pasa, entre Peter y yo.—

—¿Es algo grave?—

Pregunto asustado de la respuesta que me puedan dar.

—Oh no, claro que no pequeño. Todo está bien.—

Interrumpe Peter, quién me da un pequeño beso en la mejilla y tira de mi mano obligándome a bajar del barandal hasta estar dentro del Loft. Detras mío, Derek toma mi otra mano, ahora ambos siendo guiado por el mayor hasta la habitación de su sobrino.

La luz de luna que se colaba por el ventanal que Derek tenía, era la suficiente para dislumbrar toda su alcoba.

—Siéntate, por favor.—

De pies cruzados sentado sobre la suave y esponjosa superficie, ambos me observan de pie y de vez en cuando intercambiando vistazos rápidos entre ellos, buscando una forma de comenzar aquella, posiblemente, alocada conversación.

—¿Cuando estudiaste sobre los hombres lobos porque Peter había mordido a McCall, nunca pasaste por los títulos de 'Compañeros de vida de los lobos' 'Almas gemela' o algo por el estilo?—

Sin duda esa había sido la pregunta más larga que escuché que Derek halla dicho. Pero lo pensé bien, y sí, lo había visto pero nunca le dediqué más tiempo como otros títulos, pues, la mayoría se basaban en leyendas y mitos, por lo tanto no es que sí o sí nesecitaba saber los planes amorosos que tenían como parte de la naturaleza de un lobo. O tal vez fue porque nunca pensé que Scott llegaría a estar de novio.

—Si, pero no fue un tema que para el momento necesitaba saber.—

Contesto.

—¿Entonces, sabes que la mayoría son mitos y leyendas?—

Me pregunta Peter, y yo asiento ante su duda.

—Bien, te explicaremos el por qué. ¿Te parece?—

De nuevo asiento efusivo.

—Los únicos hombres lobos que tienen un Soulmate son los nacidos de luna, es decir, aquellos que nacieron siendo hombres lobos.—

Dice mientras se señala a sí mismo, y luego, a su costado donde Derek, y viceversa.

—¿Entonces, ya saben quién es su alma gemela?—

Poco a poco la tristeza y la desilución se abren camino por todo mi ser, dándome una sensación de angustia.

"¿Que tenía que ver yo con todo eso?".

Tomé en cuenta que empecé a liberar bajo niveles de testosterona, lo cuál influye en la tristeza y la depresión, y que ahora tenía a ambos en cada costado, abrazándome, acurrucandome en medio de sus fuertes pectorales y trabajados brazos.

—No te pongas así, Stiles.—

Susurra, Peter, suave en mi nuca rozando sus labios en la misma.

—¿Como esperan que no me ponga mal, sabiendo que ya estan predestinados a estar con una persona?— Confieso. Cuestionando lo insensibles que podían ser ambos conmigo. —Acaso no se dan cuenta que mi mente está confundida con respecto a ambos. Y que encima me digan que ya estan destinados a estar con alguien. ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta como me afecta algo que no me tendría que afectar?—

—Nosotros tendríamos que estar en tu lugar.—

Murmura esta vez, Derek, acariciando mis cabellos con sus dedos, y besando dulcemente mi coronilla.

—¿Y eso por qué?—

Estaban esquivando la respuesta concreta, dándome vueltas como un carrusel.

—Porque uno de los dos no será correspondido y será rechazado; porque uno de los dos será elegido por encima del otro.—

Me quito de en medio de ambos, ahora siendo yo quién los mira a ambos desde arriba. No estoy entendiendo. Directamente no estoy comprendiendo. Derek se da cuenta de la laguna de dudas en la cuál me estoy ahogando.

—Stiles, Peter y yo estamos predestinados a la misma alma.—

—¿¡Qué!?¿Quién es?—

Me sentía mareado, emocionado, eufórico, confundido y mil sentimientos más, uno detrás de otro, sin tiempo para pensar, hablar o tan siquiera respirar.

—Por favor, procura seguir respirando.— Peter hace burla y lo hace notar con su hilarante risa gruesa. Lo miro embobado por sus actitudes ocultas, no pudiendo creer que Peter ocultaba sus mejores facetas al mundo, y que era yo quién lo iba redefiniendo; Derek se percata de mi atención extra hacia su tío, así que sin más irrumpe aquel ataque de gracia para callarlo de una vez y seguir con lo serio que era ese tema. —Stiles, tendrás que elegir entre uno de los dos; porque ese es uno de tus tantos objetivos en este mundo.— Fue el alegato de Peter aún soltando pequeñas risas a medio ahogar. Se reincorpora lo suficiente como para poderme alcanzar mis manos, tirando de ellas hasta tenerme nuevamente contra su pecho escuchando sus pausados latidos; ahora le doy la espalda a Derek, lo cuál no lo detiene a abrazarme por detrás y pegarse a mi todo lo posible.

—Mieczylaw Stilinski, acepta que ambos empecemos a cortejarte, y luego, elige a aquél que se merezca concluir el vínculo contigo.—

—¿Qué les puedo decir? ¿Saben lo que es mi cabeza en estos momentos? Nunca estuve tan inseguro por un pedido.—

Ambos se miran, entendiendo la posición que ahora ocupo en tal situación.

—Podemos esperar. Si así lo deseas.—

Susurra Peter estando ahora un poco más cerca de mis labios, y sin miedo a nada lo hace, me besa suave y cariñoso.

—Te esperaremos el tiempo necesario, Stiles.—

Derek no desaprovecha la oportunidad ni la posición y ahora él me besa el cuello y mejillas; oliendo mi aroma a través de mis suaves cabellos.

—Creo que ya... va siendo hora de que me... vaya.—

—Ni lo pienses, pequeño.—

Me sostienen aún mas fuerte que antes.

—Sólo, quédate esta noche. No haremos nada, lo prometemos. Solo quédate y dejanos estar cerca de tu esencia.—

Recita Derek hundido en mi cuello, con sus brazos rodeando mi estómago, en cambio, Peter sigue embelesado, perdido en algún punto inexplicable (o al menos para mí).

De manera inmediata tengo su vista fija en mis ojos, se sienta y se quita la camiseta.

—¿Y ahora que haces?—

—Solo quiero que tengas mi aroma, y yo la tuya. Después de todo, Derek lo está haciendo desde hace un buen rato.— Pausó aquella conversación riendo para sí mismo, pero aún así mostrándome su perfecta dentadura. —Él se conforma con tener una camiseta llena de tu olor, yo prefiero sentirme tuyo ya desde un inicio.—

—La realidad es muy diferentes.—

Comenta Derek.

—Sabes que escucho tus fundamentos, sobrino.—

Derek se mantuvo callado, generando ese sentimiento de curiosidad total al querer saber su respuesta.

—Estamos en mi cama.—

Suelta.

—Ah, claro. Tienes un punto demasiado sólido.—

—Aún asi, es la guerra, Peter.—


	10. 8: ¿Los tres?

Derek Hale

La mañana siguiente me levanté mucho más temprano de lo que acostumbro. Pues, el móvil de Stiles estaba siendo persistente, y su horrible ringtone me perforaba el oído.

Tanto el dueño del dispositivo como mi tío, no estaban en condiciones de levantarse, o tal vez directamente no se querían levantar; inspiro profundo y me impulso lo necesario para poder salir de aquella comodidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Enseguida descuelgo sin preocuparme por quién llamaba a tan tempranas horas:

—¿Diga?—

—¿Derek? ¿Stiles se quedó en tu departamento o se olvidó el móvil allí?— El sheriff Stilinski prácticamente ya estaba acostumbrado a que Stiles se pase noches en mi Loft, y que muchas otras veces se halla olvidado el móvil en la mesa. Nada nuevo, según él.

—Sheriff, buenos días, perdone si no le avisamos el paradero de su hijo la noche anterior, se nos pasó por alto.—

—No, nada de eso Derek. Ya Stiles está grandecito como para que me avise que se quedó dormido en tu sofá.—Desde el otro lado de la línea el sheriff Stilinski se echa a reír ante, seguro, la imagen de su hijo durmiendo como si estuviese en su propia casa. —Puede llegar a ser un desastre durmiendo, pero cuando no suele tener pesadillas es un verdadero ángel.— Vuelve a reír el padre del castaño, quién seguía en brazos de mi tío.

—No sé usted, pero Stiles no sufre de pesdillas en mi departamento, o por al menos nunca tuvo uno las veces que se quedó aquí.—

El silencio se hace repentino y en sí eso me pone algo nervioso: —Eso es muy bueno. La verdad es que los empiezo a envidiar un poco, ¿sabes las veces que quedé con insomnio porque Stiles no podía dormir...?—

—Sheriff, disculpe que le interrumpa pero... ¿a que se refiere con qué nos envidia? Vivo sólo.— Otra risa surge de la incomodidades más profundas.

—No te quieras hacer el listo Hale, sé muy bien que tu tío también está allí. De todas formas, ustedes gracias al cielo, no tendrán que despertar a mitad de la noche para ver cómo mi hijo sufre un ataque de pánico mientras duerme, y que por puro instinto paterno, no lo abandonarían hasta que pueda reconciliar el sueño.— Esta vez soy yo quién me quedo callado, mientras que ahora observo a Stiles aferrado a las sabanas de mi cama, a una camiseta de Peter y a mi campera de cuero, la cual no recuerdo haberla puesto cerca de la cama en ningún momento. —¿Derek? ¿Todo está bien, hijo?—

—Si. Todo está bien, sólo me aseguraba de que Stiles no tenga frío.—

—¿Cómo?—

—Para que no pase frío...— La pausa se extiende más de lo que tendría que ser. El sheriff chasquea su lengua, y gime cansado.

—¿Como sabes que Stiles tiene frío durante la mañana temprano?—

—Soy un hombre lobo, sabemos el estado de una persona...— Miento; lo verídico de mis palabras se hallan en como me sentía al día siguiente al saber que Stiles y Noah amanecían bien. No sería nada bueno que mi futuro suegro sepa que me quedo noches enteras fuera de la ventana de la habitación de su hijo, cuidándolo en el silencio y el frío de la noche.

—Haré que te creo la historia.— Ahora fue mi turno de reir suavemente, a su vez, conseguí que Noah ría un rato más conmigo.

Luego de eso, me contó un poco de las pistas sobrenaturales y pocos coherente que llegaban a la comisaría, dándome una que otra ubicación de dónde se las encontraron junto con otros datos relevantes.

—Bueno hijo, me agradó hablar contigo, pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos mas tarde, Derek.—

—Sheriff, antes que cuelgue.— Me apuro en agregar.

—¿Si?—

—No tiene problema a que hora le devolvamos a Stiles hoy, ¿no?—

—Solo que vaya a clases dentro de una hora, después se lo pueden quedar todo lo que gusten.—

—Bien. Hasta más tarde.—

—Nos vemos.— Cuando cuelgo aquella amena charla, me quito la camiseta negra que tenía puesta la noche anterior y la echo en el respaldo de una silla.

Ya estando en la planta principal, me tomo un tiempo para hacer mis ejercicios matutinos y luego ganarme una merecida una ducha caliente.

Al subir las escaleras, veo a Peter mimando tierno a Stiles. Odiaba admitir pero me llevaba una gran ventaja en el contacto físico y capaz, en lo emocional, pero aún así el aroma que Stiles desprende al estar conmigo es mucho mas diferente que cuando está con Peter.

"¿Acaso tendrá aromas distintos para cada uno?".

Me apuro y bajo enseguida a la cocina nuevamente, pensando en como igualar o, si es posible, superar al psicótico de mi tío.

"Primera etapa del cortejo: Proveer".

El vivir solo me ha enseñado a desarrollar ese sexto sentido en las comidas.

"Dotes culinarios, decía mi madre".

Por un momento pensé si en realidad iba a valer algo aquel acto, para luego volver a la misma respuesta: Es Stiles.

El desayuno consistía en tazas con café, tres para ser exactos, panqueque con caramelo, huevos revueltos y un poco de jugo de naranja al natural.

Desde arriba percibí movimientos, y es, hasta ahora, un solo corazón el que tiene un ritmo despierto: Peter. Escucho como se viste para después ir a levantar a Stiles.

—Venga, es hora de que te prepares para la escuela.—

—¿Escuela? ¿Que escuela, no es fin de semana aún?— Sonrío por aquella respuesta incoherente y sublime a la vez. Un par de pasos pesados se hacen presente, y es Peter quién trae a Stiles, aún siendo un bello durmiente en sus brazos; sus ojos pegados y no acostumbrados a la luz, pues, la noche había sido demasiado oscura.

Le tendí su desayuno variado, y él aún ataraxico: me regala una sonrisa, con oyuelos como dádivas y un simple roce en mi mano: diciéndome que todo estaba bien.

—Tú papá te llamó.— Dejar de respirar es una afirmación un tanto exagerada, para alguien normal, pero en este caso, Stiles, lo hizo. Mi tío me dirige una mirada hostil y con ella un indicio a que prosiga. —Solo preguntó si estabas aquí. Y que no le sorprendió el hecho de que yo halla respondido.—.

—Umm. ¿Eso fue todo?— Pregunta llevándose un pedazo panqueque a la boca.

—También dijo que no tenía drama si volvías o no esta noche a casa, "Solo que valla a clases" fue el término.— Peter miraba atento, ¿a qué? No lo sé.

Stiles nos sonrío, a ambos. Se tomó el jugo de naranja y se fue para arriba. No dijimos nada, tampoco lo detuvimos para preguntárselo. Ahora ambos tomamos asiento, mientras oímos los movimientos que sucedían en mí habitación.

—Proveer. Me ganaste de antemano en ésta, sobrino; debí suponerlo.—

—No es cualquier juego, Peter.— Le contesto algo molesto, tal vez viendo el poco interés que demostraba en tan delicado tema.

—Nunca dije que esto fuera un juego para mí, Derek. Y me ofende que me tomes tan a la ligera siendo que soy tu rival amoroso...— Hace una pausa, verificando que Stiles no este escuchando. —... Stiles merece alguien que le demuestre constantemente que es especial y que no haríamos nada sin él; pero tú, querido sobrino, te olvidas de tan chico detalle, subestimas continuamente sus habilidades y capacidades.— Me quedé sin habla ante tal reprimenda.

"¿Tan mal trato a Stiles?".

Todo este tiempo, inconsciente estuve abusando y degradándolo delante de todos.

—Tiene un corazón demasiado grande para perdonarte todas esas veces que lo amenazaste. Y te tendrías que dar cuenta; las veces que tuvo oportunidad de alejarse de la manada, y no lo hizo. Ahora, quiero lo pienses detenidamente: ¿Acaso Stiles merece darte la oportunidad de que le proveas, cuides y ayudes a criar, despues de todo lo que pasó contigo cerca?— Un delirio me atormentaba. Mi tío tenía más que razón en todo aquello.

"Y si las cosas son así ¿para que tratar de corterjar al Stiles? Estaría cavando mi propia tumba".

Esto no tenía mucho sentido.

Me sentía mareado y débil, como si Peter me ubiese inyectado wolfbane en cada una de aquellas palabras que me fue dirigiendo. Tan sumergidos estuvimos en esa charla que no notamos el tiempo y las cosas que pudo haber escuchado Stiles, quién ahora nos mira a ambos con aflicción desde las escaleras.

Él solo niega suavemente y chasquea su lengua; se masajea la sien, como si buscara una respuesta a todo aquello.

—¿Desde cuando?— Me atrevo a preguntar haciendo referencia a su presencia. Él me mira y se pone de pie.

—Desde el principio.— Susurra bajo, a un tono que sólo los tres podemos escuchar. —No creí que este tema los llevara a pelearse, como familia.—

—No es lo que crees, pequeño.— Peter se adelanta en contestar, pero es callado por un movimiento de mano, la cuál termina por posarse en su mejilla, acariciando apacible.

Marcando olor.

—Stiles, yo debo pedirte disculpas. Y quiero que termines el cortejo con...—

—Alto ahí, Derek. Accedí a que ambos comiencen el cortejo, y que a un final, yo decidiera.— Se separa de Peter y se aproxima, se sentía como si no fuese el mismo muchacho que todos conocían: inquieto, charlatán, juguetón y sarcástico. Era ahora un chico tranquilo, resolviendo un problema de la manera más calmada posible para los tres. Nuestros cuerpos se rozan y se terminan uniendo en un abrazo.

Sus labios buscan los míos, y delante de Peter, me besa.

Lento y pacífico, disfrutamos de aquel acto. Peter se acerca, se quiere unir y no tarda en hacerlo. Ahora Stiles también comparte su elixir con él. Uno y uno hasta el punto de combinar nuestras salivas, entre los tres. La temperatura sube y las mejillas de Stiles están coloradas, los ojos de Peter brillan azules eléctricos dilatados y los míos en rojo encendido.

Pronto todo acaba, Stiles se separa lastimosamente de ambos; nos sonríe pícaro y luego se muerde su labio hinchado y húmedo.

—Creo que va siendo hora de que me valla yendo.—

—¿Quieres que te alcance?—

Preguntamos a la vez, Stiles suelta su hilarante risa y nos complace de su dulce aroma, una vez más.

—¿Ambos me acompañan?— pregunta aún con algo de risa, mientras amaga a secarse una lágrima de alegría.

—Si así lo deseas.— contestamos y el asiente feliz.

—Me gustaría que fuera de ese modo.—

—Así será entonces.— Contesto y finalizo.

Ahora los tres bajamos hasta el estacionamiento, donde está el Camaro hacia la secundaria de Beacon Hills. Ese día es nuevo, es diferente y me gusta; nos gustaba.

No había nada que objetar.

Eso era suficiente.


	11. 9: Dudas, ¿él o yo?

Peter Hale.

Stiles pensaba que no nos dabamos cuenta de su viaje astral y de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza en esos momentos.

Sus pensamientos en la nada y el todo.

Derek lo observa por medio del retrovisor con sus profundos ojos verdes, en cambio, yo no despego mi vista del espejo lateral, cuidando de todos los movimientos que el castaño hacía.

—No es necesario que me dejen en la entrada.— Dice de la nada en medio del silencio. Doy media vuelta con mi cabeza para poder verlo mejor a los ojos. —Es más, pueden dejarme una cuadra antes, creo que quiero caminar un poco.— Concluye.

Su vista se pasea hasta mis ojos. Lo miro, le sonrió y niego suave ante su petición.

—Te guste o no, te dejaremos enfrente de tu escuela. Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiar nuestra opinión.— Jugando le aprieto suave la rodilla, causándome algo más que cosquillas, un sentimiento que recorrió partes más arriba de su pierna y no fue necesario que lo dijera.

Derek está igual de atento como yo, listo para estacionar el coche si fuera necesario.

"Se siente avergonzado".

Sus mejillas rojas a no más poder. Nuevamente le sonrío leve, ahora tomandolo de sus manos y apoderándome de ellas.

—No es nada de otro mundo,

pequeño.—

—No sé de lo que hablas.—

Derek sonríe ante su respuesta, el aroma estaba por el aire y era inevitable no sentirlo; lo teníamos vigilado y no digo que aquello le moleste, no.

"Solo nos preocupamos por él".

El silencio perdura sin incomodar a nadie, o ¿solo era apariencia? O de igual manera se llegaba a una conclusión, en dónde no sería posible nada de esto si no hubiera mordido a McCall, y eso me lo repetía como si ese fuese una puta grabadora. No hay culpa, remordimiento, no hay nada; solo alivio y ¿felicidad?

"El cadáver de mi sobrina Laura, cortado por la mitad en medio del bosque; y un par curioso de las investigaciones policíacas".

—¿Cómo hubiese sido entonces?— Pregunta desde el asiento trasero, apenado. —Si no nos hubiésemos conocido de esta forma, ¿como nos habríamos dado cuenta de que soy su alma gemela?—

Sus dudas inundan aquél espacio reducido, mi lobo se mueve incómodo y preocupado.

Su pregunta tenía sentido y demasiado, ¿Cómo habría sido entonces?

Ahora, era yo quién se había perdido en los pensamientos, en un espacio sin un tiempo y un tiempo sin espacio.

Aún estando suspendido en la nada, Stiles me sonríe, nos sonríe a ambos, y su mano reafirma la mía, brindando caricias con seguridad. Mis labios se resecan pero no vacilo en responderle:

—Seguramente, nuestros lobos te habrían buscado. Te rastrearían; habrían estado alerta ante tu aroma aún no reconocido, y si en uno de esos días nos hubiéramos cruzados, nos habríamos dado cuenta.— Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos, su pequeña, blanca y delicada mano hace contraste con la mía: que es grande, morena y áspera.

Un gruñido que alerta se escucha: Derek y su lobo se encuentran celosos, como niño que busca atención por parte del castaño. Stiles no lo hace esperar y comienza, en su nuca, una sesión de mimos obteniendo como respuesta rápida: un gimoteo de satisfacción.

"Con el tiempo, fue aprendiendo nuestras zonas sensibles. Y varias veces nos dio a entender qué, tanto mi sobrino como yo seguíamos siendo seres afectivos, pero que eran nuestras figuras rudas las que hacían parecer que no".

—¡Valla pequeño! No sabía que podías convertir a un hombre lobo en un felino.— Mi burla hace al insensible de mi sobrino querer mostrarme sus ojos en rojos, pero ¿cómo tomarlo en serio si se estaba derritiendo en los largos dedos del castaño?

No sé en que momento sucedió, pero, al igual que con el gran Alpha Hale, Stiles recorre mi cuello en busca de esa zona sensible a su tacto, que me provoque algo; y al parecer no le resultó un reto, pues, entre medio de la unión de mi mandíbula y el cuello, a unos centímetros debajo de la oreja, solo le bastó con acariciarme para que jadee.

Abrupto fue el silencio que hice al escuchar tal reacción por una caricia, y de igual forma interrumpida por la risa profunda e hilarante que ahora soltaba Derek con total libertad.

Todos aquellos actos tan sencillos pero que poseían su toque de magia; "Y así Stiles y su aroma lleno de dudas se fueron disipando hasta ser un ambiente cálido y juguetón". Se sentía bien y no se resistió, se unió a aquella risa redundante en aquél auto.

—¡Wow, tío Peter! Mírate, el lobo solitario y asesino gimiendo como una gata en celo. ¿Dónde quedó toda esa masculinidad que tanto me alardeas?—

—Oh por favor, cierra la boca querido mío, y créeme cuando digo que no tenía ninguna zona tan sensible hasta el momento.— Saben como es mi juego, el hacerme el ofendido y dramático era parte de mí, y no fue necesario que lo repitiera porque ahora tenía a mi costado a un Stiles pidiendo perdón al estilo de McCall. —Y a tí cariño, pideme piedad y clemencia de todas las formas que quieras, pero no me pongas esa estúpida cara de perro abandonado que usa el imbécil de Scott.—

—No pensé que fuera tanto el disgusto que le tienen a él.— reflexiona.

—La palabra 'disgusto' es muy suave para definir lo que sentimos contra suya.— Comentó esta vez Derek junto a una seña de aprobación de parte mía. Ambos totalmente de acuerdo sobre un mismo pensamiento.

—Por mi parte tampoco había mucho cariño al tener que ver todo el tiempo la misma cara de cachorro mojado que usa Scott como excusa de cada una de sus problemáticas sin resolver.— Sentencia el muchacho. Faltaban quince minutos para llegar a destino, o eso marcaba mi reloj.

—Stiles. Ven aquí adelante.— Le animo. Mis ojos azules eléctricos se hacen lucir, reflejados en los vidrios polarizados. En pocos movimientos, sin interrumpir el conducir de Derek, se posiciona encima de mi regazo. Sostengo su cabeza con una mano, para luego empujarlo suave y darle a entender que recueste la misma contra la unión del cuello y hombro.

"El tío de su Alpha y su Alpha".

Nadie debía dudar de aquello, ambos eramos sus Alphas. Y aunque en un pasado había dicho que él no tenia uno y que por ende era libre, pues, la triste realidad es que sí los tiene, tiene dos Alphas que lo cuidan hasta en la noche más oscura.

—Siempre serán el Alpha.— Recita escondido en mi cuello, su voz es suave pero logramos escuchar claramente su mensaje. Sonrió, recordando aquella noche con el maldito Darach, esa frase dicha por mí: "Siempre seré el Alpha".

Los celos reaparecen en color rojo carmesí mientras que aminoraba la velocidad de más de 140 km/h de aquél oscuro coche. Mi cuerpo empezaba a tensarse, y el muchacho que cargaba en mis brazos también. Tenía miedo, un miedo que capaz no lo iba a demostrar pero que me ponía nervioso al saber lo poco predecible que podía llegar ser Derek en muchas circunstancias.

—No estoy en posición de enfrentarme a un Alpha furioso; no otra vez.—

—No será necesario que te defiendas. Mientras yo esté aquí, Derek no podría ponerte un dedo encima.— Su comentario hizo que realmente deje de respirar y contínuo a eso, una frase sarcástica sale a la luz:

—¿Acaso quieres que muera siendo tan joven y rebosante de energía?—

Una risa irónica se le escapa. Y un beso en mi rasposa mejilla, también.

El camaro ya iba a una velocidad bastante baja, una dónde no habría accidentes y sin pensarlo dos veces, se cruzó desde mi regazo a las piernas de Derek, separando las suyas a cada lado para estar más cómodo y no estorbar en su manejo.

"El silencio renace de las cenizas, incómodo para nosotros y normal para él".

—¿Por qué juegas con nosotros de ésta forma?— Cuestionamos ambos a la vez, llevándonos una mirada de sorpresa al saber que pensábamos lo mismo.

—No lo hago. No juego con ninguno de los dos.— reafirma él.

—Pues, permíteme decir que eso es lo que parece, como si quisieras que nos matemos mutuamente.— Contesto monótono; fue ahí donde cae que la duda era real y no solo una simple cuestión de los tres.

Me mira escondido desde el cuello de Derek:

—Todo lo que menos quiero es que se hieran entre ustedes, no deseo provocar discordia o celos, y no dejo de pensar sobre el tema de ser sus soulmate.— No tiene palabras; se siente sin aire, mal, mareado y confundido. Se estaba ahogando en un vaso de agua, y no necesitabas ser Stiles para darte cuenta de sus repentinos ataques de pánico.

"Talves no sea él quien deba estar eligiendo".

—Derek, detente aquí mismo, quiero ir caminando lo que resta del trayecto.—

—¿Seguro?—

—Sí.— Derek no objeta nada en contra de las peticiones del chico, y tal como le dijo, se detuvo allí mismo donde el espacio le permitia aparcar. Aún estando encima del regazo de mi sobrino, Derek logra abrir la puerta del conductor para que Stiles pudiese bajar. Ni bien había puesto un pie en la vereda, aproveché en salir de aquél auto y detener su camino:

—¿Estas molesto por lo que dije?— Se queda callado sin mirarme. —Perdóname, cariño, sabes que no soy un tipo con muchos filtros que digamos.—

—No, no. Al contrario, es una verdad la cuál debería de darme cuenta yo mismo, agregando también el hecho de que quiero despejar un poco mi mente y ordenar mis ideas.— Hace una pausa para regalarnos una mirada por separado. Ya no era el único que se había bajado del coche, ambos reposabamos contra el lateral del capó, observandole de la misma forma. —Pero también tengan en cuenta que no me dan oportunidad, ni siquiera entre ustedes, de estar a solas con el otro. Su posesividad no ayuda, y mientras más estén donde el otro, no podré evitar nada.— Derek lo mira confuso.

—Por mí está perfecto que tengas en cuenta esos pequeños detalles con nosotros y que te preocupes, Stiles, pero aún así sigo sin entender que es lo que tiene que ver con no poder dejarte en la puerta de la escuela.— Concluye tirando su cabeza hacia un costado como perro confundido.

—Ah sí, verás, no deseo estar contestando las estúpidas e interminables preguntas de Scott del porqué llegué con ustedes siendo que tengo el Jeep.— Una vez más nos miramos mutuo; negaba rotundamente la idea de dejarlo ir solo hasta la secundaria, en cambio Derek creía que sería bueno darle un espacio para que pueda resolver a su tiempo todas sus incógnitas.

Sigo negando en silencio:

—Stiles, te lo digo de la mejor onda: si en realidad tienes pensado aceptar el cortejo de parte de ambos, quiero que estes más que seguro de ello, porque no quiero llegar a pensar de que haces esto por curiosidad, lástima o cualquier otro sentimiento encontrado.— Hago una pausa, mi cabeza me explota, era muy temprano para tener charlas de aquella magnitud. Mi vista esta paseando por mis zapatos para ser más específicos, pero no me queda otra que mirarlo a sus dulces ojos mieles, no sin antes soltar un suspiro pesado. Nuevamente tengo a sus ojos en mí. —Prefiero ser rechazado a que salir realmente herido...— Mi oración es interrumpida por él.

Él no quiere que piense de esa forma, no quiere que hable de esa forma. No quiere escuchar tal cosa pero debía comprender, en esos momentos me encuentro inseguro de alguna forma. ¿Capaz sabiendo que Derek tiene ventaja? Pero sabemos que eso no es verdad. Ambos estamos iguales: "lo que uno no tiene, el otro lo compensa y viceversa".

Un paso al frente y una oración:

—No Peter, estoy más que seguro. Solo que mi autoestima y mi mente no estan queriendo cooperar y no me dejo de generar mil y una preguntas.— El silencio se hace de nuevo.

—Bien. De todas formas quiero...— Un codazo por parte de Derek se hace. Le miro mal, pero entiendo a que fue su acción. "Corrige la oración". —...queremos que sepas que no importa el tiempo que te lleve decidir, ambos estaremos a tu lado. ¿Si?— Su dulce cara de nene mimado se mueve de arriba a abajo; el muchacho sabe como ganarse una sonrisa de parte de los dos.

—Ya va siendo momento de que me vaya yendo. ¿Nos veremos más tarde?

— Pregunta entusiasta.

—Claro, pasaré a buscarte.— Responde veloz Derek a medio sonreir. —Es más, ni lo tendrías que preguntar.—

"La felicidad volvía. Somos parte de su felicidad".

Me dedica una última mirada y de ella aprovecho para guiñarle un ojo: Derek, por el contrario, le sonríe sincero mostrando sus dientes de conejo.

Quedé tan sumergido en pequeños recuerdos de mis tres sobrinos juntos que no noté cuando Stiles se nos acercó y nos abrazó fuerte, porque en esos momentos eso era lo que necesitábamos, un abrazo.

Una mano de cada uno rodeó la cintura del castaño. Derek en su izquierda, yo a su derecha; y nuestras varoniles manos sosteniéndolo y apegandolo más a nuestros atléticos cuerpos.

Seguido de ello, el pequeño cuerpo del muchacho trata de llegar a una altura favorable para poder depositar un beso en nuestras rasposas mejillas por las crecientes barbas, pero al ver que no lo lograría, decidimos agachar un poco nuestros rostros.

—Todo por estar una tarde con los dos.— Nos separamos lo suficiente como para poder verle a los ojos:

—Todo por estar contigo, Stiles.— pronunciamos ambos: Derek fue el primero en tomar la iniciativa, acercándose y rompiendo toda barrera que exista entre sus labios. Pude notar como el beso era tosco y áspero, pero que luego se torno dulce y cariñoso.

"Pero Peter, ¿cómo sabes como se sintió el beso si no fuiste tú el que lo recibió?".

Los aromas que ambos emanaban era suficiente para saber como lo estaban disfrutando. Y no, ni me iba a calentar por no ser yo quién esté siendo besado. Es más, tenía pensado entrar al auto y dejar que se descarguen un poco: o esa era la idea. Es rápido el movimiento que no me dejan reaccionar o tan siquiera replicar. Un par de manos tiran de mí rostro, volteándolo y presionando. Unos labios ya húmedos pero que de igual forma buscan la manera de saborear lo que puedan.

Resistir y hacerme el ofendido era el plan principal, pero ¿cómo decir que no a esos labios? Indecoroso e indecente como soy, como lo es mi personalidad, me lo robé. Robé sus alientos, sus fuerzas y provoque miles de sentimientos en él.

—Ahora si debes ir yendo para clases.— susurro en sus labios. Cerrando aquel pequeño pacto con un pico.


	12. 10: Captura

Stiles Stilinski.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí destino, pero cada paso que daba me rememoraba lo sucedido desde esa mañana: besé a Derek y a Peter; pero de todas formas eso no era lo sorprendente.

"No, no, no. Desde que me he levantado, he estado compartiendo besos entre ambos."

Ambos sufren de celos del otro, y yo ando jugando con fuego al estar besandolos a la vez. Un beso de tres. No. Imposible. Deja de pensar en cosas así.

Es Derek o Peter.

No Derek y Peter.

Continúe caminando unas cuadras más y por razones ilógicas, las calles se encontraban vacías y silenciosas (algo lo suficiente espantoso si vivís en Beacon Hills). La adrenalina empezó a aparecer, y las ganas de salir a correr también.

"¿Porqué mierda no deje que me traigan hasta el colegio cuando me lo ofertaron?".

Sonidos de pisadas se oyen, pero al voltear nada ni nadie hace presencia.

Apure el paso, llegada a una esquina me paso de vereda. Algo no andaba bien y no me iba a mentir.

—Hasta que al fin los lobitos sueltan a su juguete favorito...— pronuncia una voz rebosante de burla y maldad. Sin tiempo a reaccionar reaparece delante mío, aún con mas sorna. —...cambia esa cara, ¿Acaso has visto un fantasma?— De mediana estatura, cabello oscuro y tez blanquecina. Una mujer bien cuidada y delicada, una apariencia normal, en cambio, conmigo no entra en esa categoría.

—Si con fantasma te refieres a lo blanca y fea que es tu cara, supongo que si he visto uno.— Contesté.

—Niño insolente.— bufa. —No sabes lo feliz que estamos todos con saber de tu existencia, un jov...—

—Si, si. Jóvenes vírgenes. ¿Podemos saltear esa charla? Ya tuve una conversación así con los chuchos.— Interrumpo agobiado. ¿Que mierdas estaba haciendo hablando con aquel ser? Mi cuerpo se olvidó por completo el correr por su vida; seguí camino haciendo a un lado a aquella

jovencita bruja.

—¡Hey! ¿Que crees que haces? ¡Te estoy hablando!— sus manos empiezan unos raros movimientos, de ellos emanaban un aura oscura. Sus ojos se volvieron más negros que la mismísima noche, y sus labios pronunciaban una especie de lenguaje antiguo.

Mis sentidos empezaron a fallar, el aire me falta, mis ojos se cierran. Mi cuerpo se adormece.

—Bien hecho Stiles...— pronuncio para mí mismo antes de caer inconsciente.

(...) Voces apagadas se hacen cada vez mejor audible. Mis muñecas poseen movimientos limitados, las mismas estan presas por una cadena. Mis pertenencias estan fuera de mi alcance, incluido mi celular.

—Que bueno que despiertas...— La misma bruja que había llorado por sus difuntas hermanas, estaba ahora mismo agasapada frente mío, viéndome como si fuera conejillo de india. Hechiceros y brujas hacían presencia, algunos más feos que el anterior; sus largas uñas negras me tocaban, y mentiría si digo que no era repugnante, porque en realidad lo era.

—Un muchacho virgen. Serás más que bueno.— solto uno de los hechiceros, observandome de pies a cabeza. —Tendremos que apurarnos para el ritual, no querremos que sus perros guardianes estropeen nuestros planes.— Sus manos me acarician y no dudo en apartar la cara asqueado para que no lo siguiera haciendo. —Dime, ¿no tienes alguna última petición antes de morir?— Todos en el lugar lucían jóvenes, entre 28 y 34, tanto hombres como mujeres (que eso no nos engañe). Nuevamente sus manos me sujetan mas fuerte que la anterior vez. —¿No crees que necesitas cumplir algún placer antes de darnos tu virginidad, cariño?—

—No me digas... cariño.— Menciono siseante. —Sólo una persona puede tutearme así.— en mi pensar aparecen sus ojos azules, Peter era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, con sus ganas psicóticas de querer matar gente sin razón aparente.

—¿Eres cristiano?— me pregunta tirando de mis cabellos, obligándome a mirarlo a él y a su alrededor. Opto por no contestarle y ahorrar todas las energías posibles; su mano impacta contra mi cara en forma de puño. —Te he preguntado algo, mocoso.— otro golpe se siente y mi piel empieza a arder. —Bien, que lo que sea en lo que creas, te tenga piedad.— todos se dispersan: algunos van en búsqueda de elementos y herramientas, otros toman posición de guardia en la entrada.

La noción con respecto al tiempo ya no era certera, pero si no fuese por el gran fogon que habían hecho, la cueva estaría a oscuras.

"Entonces es de noche o estamos en un lugar donde la luz del día no es muy accesible... capaz un bosque muy frondoso." Pensaba.

Beacon Hills esta oculto entre hectáreas de bosques y campos. Hacia el norte, los árboles empiezan a ser de menor estatura, en el sur es lo opuesto, los arboles son gigantescos y entre ellos el Nemeton podía esconderse o pasar desapercibido.

"¿Pero, y la cueva?"

La parte montañosa se ubicaba del lado este; entonces estamos en algún punto de Sudeste de Beacon Hills.

Pero ahora la pregunta era:

"¿Cómo voy a dar a saber donde estaba y que estoy bien?"

A mi frente, se pone aquella bruja que empezaba a ser mi dolor de cabeza.

—Lamentaran el haber asesinado a mis hermanas, tú y tus perros deformes de hombre lobos que tienes.— Sus ojos comienzan a tornarse blancos completamente, sus manos a tomar un color de rojo vivo como si se hubiera quemado minutos antes, y cuando quiso tocarme escuché aquél sonido que me género alivio y provocó miedo y peligro:

"El aullido de un alpha molesto y furioso con sed de sangre; y un beta que no diferencia lo bueno de lo malo y que disfruta de matar."

Gruñidos.

Rugidos.

Aullidos.

Todo señalaba que estaban cada vez más cerca de mí. Aun así no faltaron los gritos de piedad, dolor, miedo y alaridos de una muerte lenta, la cuál solo los Hales podían brindar en bandeja de plata y oro.

"Una especialidad de familia".

—Toc. Toc. Venimos a buscar algo que nos pertenece.— Dice Peter mientras rasga sus uñas contra la pared de aquella cueva. Ladea su cabeza y mira fijo a los hechiceros que ahora se ponen frente mío, impidiendo el paso al beta de ojos azules.

—Si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.— Concluye aquel discurso Derek, tomando carrera para lanzar su primer ataque, el cuál no falla y logra derribar a varios. Peter no se queda atrás y consigue abrirse camino hacía mí.

—¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?— Solo asiento. Elevo mi muñeca en donde tenía las cadenas, y sin esfuerzo, las corta.

Sus brazos me toman y me ayudan a ponerme de pie; me rodea en un abrazo más protector que el anterior, sólo qué...

"...esta vez buscamos nuestros labios".

Me separo de forma lánguida, viendo al mismo tiempo sus ojos azules eléctricos encendidos, para luego culminar y volver a ser sus azules característicos.

Un último grito de dolor ahogado nos hace separar lo que faltaba. Ahora, Derek, nos miraba molesto a ambos y su ira había pagado aquella bruja dueña de todo este desorden. Su transformación no afloja y sus dientes chillan de la fricción hecha por la bronca y del enojo.

Pero, de un momento a otro, cambia. Sus músculos se relajan, y cuando aquella temible metamorphosis deja de existir, un rostro de pena y desconsuelo aparece.

—¿Derek, estás bien?— No dice nada. Leve fue su movimiento de cabeza para afirmar.

No tardé en soltarme preocupado de Peter para ir directo a su sobrino. Para cuando menos me di cuenta, ya estaba en plena intemperie húmeda y fresca como era en aquellas noches, y al no tener respuesta de Derek, opté por darle su espacio.

—Peter...— Llamé suavemente y a los segundos ya tenía a aquel beta de mayor edad a un costado mío, abrazándome.

—Démosle un tiempo y un espacio, su lobo está inquieto.— Es lo único que me dice y me aconseja. Yo no deseaba esperar, no quería. No quería que Derek esté de esa forma, no así.

Un teléfono empieza a sonar a lo lejos, y el la oscuridad, Derek lo atiende:

—Si. Ya está con nosotros, mañana haremos una reunión y lo verán, ahora déjenlo descanzar... Sí... No, pero eso se decide mañana McCall... No me importa... Como quieras... Bien. Hasta mañana.— La charla que había tenido fue bastante rápida, y para ser Derek, había contestado con palabras de más pero, no estoy en posición de decir nada. O no por el momento. —Vayamos yendo. Tú padre nos espera para cenar.— Sentencia Derek sin mirarme aún.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo convencieron?— Pregunto confundido.

—Solo le dijimos que te traeríamos a casa de nuevo.— Concluye Peter, tomándome de la mano y tironeando para guiarme hasta el Camaro.


	13. 11: A salvo

Derek Hale.

El viaje resultó silencioso, denso, pero tan seguro.

Él se sentía seguro y a salvo; y eso era lo primordial.

Ni bien llegado a la residencia, el Sheriff Stilinski nos recibe con sus brazos abiertos y una comida hecha en casa y caliente.

—¡Stiles! Ay, gracias a Buda que estás bien.—

—Hola pá. Yo también te extrañé.— Se dijeron mutuamente, y entre ambos abrazos, un pequeño agarre era su señal de desesperación junto a una pequeña frase de:

"Por favor, prométeme que serás mas cuidadoso la próxima vez".

Una vez finalizado aquél encuentro padre-hijo, Peter se acerca más a ellos y sin movimiento desapercibido, ambos adultos se estrechan las manos. Seguido de él, me adelanto y hago lo mismo.

"Como si fuera un hábito entre nosotros."

Su padre se da cuenta del cambio de humor repentino de su hijo, el cómo lo miraba confundido ante todo aquello que no era normal, pero como respuesta, solo le brinda una sonrisa segura a su pequeño.

—¿Por qué no vas a pegarte una ducha?— Dice y continúa. —Yo terminaré de preparar la comida.— Aceptando la invitación de ir a sacarse un poco mucho la suciedad que tenía encima, encamina hacia su habitación dándonos la espalda, gestos y órdenes mudas se recrean: el sheriff, nos estaba haciendo señas para que lo siguieramos.

No iba a hacer tal cosa.

"¿Por qué no va Peter y aprovecha estar solo con él? Si después de todo, yo ya casi estaba perdiendo el cortejo."

Fui el que más puso resistencia y todo por decisiones propias y erróneas; o era esa mi idea de preservar mi dignidad, todo si no fuera por las miradas que el Sheriff me mandaba (de no ser así, no me habría movido de lugar). Peter tampoco se quedaba atrás con los regaños de sobra a través de gestos patéticos.

"Pero ninguno, incluido yo, estaba pendiente del revoltijo de emociones que ocasionamos en el sistema del castaño."

Stiles ya no se encontraba al comienzo del pasillo, su figura se esfuma a la derecha, directo a su habitación.

Le seguí.

Abrió su puerta y la cierra de golpe, y el sonido de la traba del pestillo no se oye. El borcego de marca cara color marrón, interviene la acción, y Peter confiado entra en aquél espacio; en cambio, yo me quedo en el marco, expectante. Sus ojos whisky nos pasean, pero aún asi soy el último a quién mira: su último objetivo.

—Derek, ¿podemos hablar?— me pregunto acercándose con lentitud.

—¿Por favor?—

—¿Por qué no hablas con Peter? No quiero que su lobo se ponga celoso y a la defensiva conmigo.— respondí errático.

—Porque no es con él con quién quiero hablar... sólo, déjame aclarar las cosas contigo.— siento como mis ojos comienzan a brillar rojos, mi frente se arruga, y desde el reflejo de los cristales de su ventana, veo como mi rostro no es atemorizante, todo al contrario: es de dolor y pena. Mi lobo se manifestaba y lo hacía de forma triste. Peter lo entiende, automático es su respuesta física, y en suaves movimientos se ubica en una esquina, dándole espacio a Stiles para que pueda tratar conmigo:

"Un espíritu animal en pena".

—Derek, necesito que me digas lo que te sucede; necesito que hables conmigo.— Sus manos buscan alcanzar y acariciar mi rostro.

"Su suave y cálido tacto, me buscan; por inercia involuntaria, me acerco."

Mi transformación no desaparece. Pero aunque sea, mi lobo no llora por abandono.

"Y todo esto por lo que había sido el día de hoy".

Horas Antes.

—¿Peter? ¿Que haces aquí?— Resultaba ser que Stiles nunca llegó a clases y no había sido, hasta el momento en dónde Malia cuestionaba la aparición de su padre biológico por esos lares; de allí en el momento es cuando él y yo nos dimos cuenta de que algo andaba en realidad: muy mal.

—Creo suponer que tenemos serios problemas, pequeña.— le responde. Y ciertamente, no fue difícil hacer que la manada también se ponga al tanto de lo que pasaba y empezaran a buscar como locos por todo el pueblo al nene mimado de Stiles.

Aún así no tuvimos la suerte de hallarlo por ningún lado, su olor ya había dejado de existir del mapa.

"No nos estamos concentrando lo suficiente."

Mi ser ya empezaba a emanar un aroma inquieto y agobiado que hastiaba con el simple hecho de olerlo. Y eso no ayudaba en nada para uno mantenerse tranquilo.

"Yo no estoy tranquilo."

—Tranquilizate, enserio. Vos y yo así de nerviosos no llegamos a nada, sobrino. Stiles corre mayor peligro por nuestra negligencia que por el enemigo mismo.— Al comienzo solo me mira con desdén, como si me afectara de alguna u otra manera. Ahora un poco más calmado continúe manejando. Cinco horas ya habían pasado, no había ningún rastro por ningún sitio.

En medio de aquél solitario silencio, mi móvil suena, en el mismo muestra el nombre del contacto: Sheriff.

Peter lo toma y descuelga:

—Derek.— Responde automático al ser contestado, su voz exhausta y rasposa.

—No Sheriff, Peter.— Un suspiro y una puerta cerrándose se escucha de fondo y a los segundos, vuelve al habla.

—¿Que está sucediendo, Hale? ¿Dónde está Stiles? Les confíe a mí hijo, por peticiones suyas, y ¿qué me entero? Stiles está desaparecido.—

—Lo estamos buscando, Señor.— Interrumpo esta vez, capaz tratando de tranquilizar un poco a aquél hombre mayor. A través del auricular del móvil se escucha el largo suspiro que echaba por cansancio.

—Aunque sea, díganme que tienen en mente quién o qué pudo haberlo secuestrado.— Literalmente, sentimos como se nos prendía el foco ante aquella irrealista pero importante idea. No necesité demasiado tiempo para pensarlo dos veces:

—Volvamos, reunamos a todos. Sheriff: quédese tranquilo, nosotros nos encargamos y le prometo que Stiles volverá sano para la cena.— Su risa forzada e irónico sale a flote. Y antes de colgar responde:

"Si claro, los espero para la cena."

Detengo el coche en la arcén de la carretera.

—¿Y, bien?¿Tienes alguna idea de qué es lo que está pasando?— Me quedé callado analizando; una parte mía me decía que era todo una trampa, que alguien buscaba venganza y qué, por ende, estamos obligados a actuar con prudencia. Otra parte me decía que siga buscando por el pueblo sin importar qué, repitiéndose las razones incomprensibles de que la primera cuestión sea la correcta.

—No es un qué, sino un quién.—

—¿Estás seguro de ello?—

—No.— De un derrape* acelerado a fondo y un volantazo, giro el coche tomando un atajo directo al loft, más que apurado por rescatar a nuestra ancla.

—De todas formas te apoyo.— me dice Peter, la velocidad sube cada vez más haciendo que los escapes de aquel coche oscuro rujan de potencia y furia.

Para cuando llegamos había mucha más gente interesada en poder ayudar en la búsqueda del perdido pues, Stiles, es en realidad muy querido.

Desde betas de la manada de la loba Satomi, hasta seres de otras especies, compañeros y amigos, todos reunidos en un mismo lugar sin importar qué.

—¿Hay noticias de Stiles?— Pregunta Lori. Una chica pertenecientes a la manada de Satomi y a su costado, su hermano mayor: Brett, ambos con rostro de angustias y preocupación.

—Nada por el momento. Pero creo tener una idea de lo que está sucediendo.— Nuevamente, mi tío tiene la palabra, pero no me molesta, no. Reconocía que el podía llegar a ser un poco mas sociable y que sabía como llegar a los sentimientos de cada uno de ellos. Es perfecto para el papel de líder preocupado; y tal como lo pensaba, rápida y ágil fueron las respuestas e interés, pues todos yacían en un lugar sentados y atentos a lo que sería ahora, una reunión de búsqueda y rescate.

—¿Por qué no has dicho nada?— Mi voz prepotente se hace presente en aquel silencioso balcon a oscuras. Un gruñido gutural de mi parte es lo único que suena al final de aquella oración.

—Porque tú y yo sabemos más de lo que pensamos. Y ellos, por más predisposición que tengan, no entenderan lo qué sucede y porqué. Solo nos molestaran y atrasaran el rescate.— Tranquilo y sin apuro responde; pega medio giro para encontrarse conmigo a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

—No lo comprendo.— Digo.

—Stiles está desaparecido por nuestra culpa. Y nos quieren ver sufrir a nosotros, no a ellos.— No puedo ver mi rostro, pero si así fuera, en ella estaría pintada la faceta de sorpresa inaudita; tampoco era que lo demostraría a los cuatros vientos mis dudas, pero, estaba aterrado por todo lo que está sucediendo o sucedería si no tomamos carta en el asunto. Ninguno de los dos conocíamos al enemigo, pero no nos iba a detener.

Peter me mira una vez más: —Además, con McCall cerca, no podremos demostrar lo que somos capaces de hacer si nos amenazan. ¡Somos Hales, carajo! No guardabosques.— con aquello dicho, una milésima parte de mi juventud vuelve a renacer, y en ella las ganas de poder abrazar a Peter sin terminar peleando, mordiendo o rasguñando. En esos momentos me sentía mas un niño que un adulto de 24 años. Quería que Peter me abrazara fraterno, pero ese deseo era muy difícil de que se cumpliera, o mínimo: se lo aceptara.

"No quería, hasta que pasó".

Extiende sus brazos, dando a entender el gesto, y no lo dudamos, nos abrazamos tan fuerte como pudimos.

Ambos oliendo el aroma del otro, el aroma a familia que tenemos; y claro, el aroma a Adderall tan característico de Stiles, el cuál casi se podía distinguir; nos necesitábamos mutuamente en esos instantes. Estabamos destrozados sin nuestra alma gemela.

Sin nuestra ancla.

Sin sus risas y extensas charlas.

Sin rumbo, ni dirección.

—Pero, ¿quién pudo ser? Hay muchas personas que nos quieren ver muertos, y aunque eso quisieran, nadie sabe que Stiles es nuestro punto débil. Tendrían que ser una especie de ser mágico para saberl...—

—¡Alto!— Peter me llama shockeado, acababa de darle la razón de la existencia. Él me mira emocionado por lo que se venía. —¡Claro, sobrino querido! ¿Como es que no lo pensamos antes?— Dice eufórico por el hallazgo. Le miro confiado de que me explicara un poco la situación de todo aquello. Pero no lo hice; y como el cachorro que me sentía en esos instantes, le dedico una mirada de costado. —Vamos, tenemos que rescatar a nuestro nene mimado.— Dice. La ruta ya la conocíamos, la misma que habíamos tomado aquella noche para ir a matar al aquelarre de horribles brujas.

No me molesté en estacionar bien.

Era cuestión de tiempo, el cuál corría y se nos iba agotando.

Todo con tal de ver a Stiles sano y salvo.

Garras y colmillos fuera. Entre las sombras nuestros ojos hacen contrastes: rojos y azules. Gruñidos y amenazas suenan, las primeras brujas y hechiceros se aparecen y en dos movimientos mueren desangrados.

Una tras otro atacaban, y una tras otro morían. Fue de apoco como nos hacíamos paso entre las misma hasta dentro de aquella cueva con olor estupefacto.

Mis manos y dientes llenas de sangre rojo-oscuro. Las de mi tío no se alejaban de tal descripción. Y cuándo más el uso de la razón perdíamos, pudimos percibir su aroma... Y su sangre...

Ahora

Pero ya me habían dejado en claro, que Peter tiene más oportunidad de terminar aquel cortejo.

Lento me acerco al borde de la cama, me siento y respiro hondo.

—No quiero hablar. No hace falta hablar sobre nada.— le contesto sin siquiera levantar mi rostro y ver aquellos ojos miel que me tenían perdido.

Stiles se acerca, se sienta a mi costado, y empieza a sobarme la espalda. Su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro, y tararea una melodía cualquiera.

"Ahora estoy más calmado".

Eso da lugar a que mi tío también se pueda acercar, estando aún en alerta, pero se sienta a mi costado libre.

—¿Alpha?— Me pregunta. Lo miró extraño. Peter, mi tío que nunca se sometió a ningún Alpha y que encima, se autodeclaraba uno de ellos, que mató a mi hermana para obtener tal poder cueste lo que le cueste. Él mismo, se sometía a mí. Con sus ojos brillantes y su cuello expuesto, todo para que lo marcase con mi olor y le declare mi manada. Mi lobo se sentía tranquilo y feliz. Al fin. Me acerco y restrego despacio mi piel contra la suya. Stiles nos mira emocionado por las paces que estabamos haciendo. Su corazón desbocado y su serotonina lo delataban, al igual que muchos otros gestos que no controlaba por si solo. Ahora un poco mas separado, me tomo el tiempo de dedicarle una sonrisa; porqué él no se merece nada malo, es todo lo contrario.

Rompe la distancia que había entre nos, me empuja suave hacia atrás haciéndome yacer sobre su colchón. Me acaricia; y mirándome directo a mis ojos me recita:

—¿Puedo besarte, Alpha? Porque aunque no lo parezca, Derek, todavía seguimos con el cortejo, todavía no le he dicho 'sí' a ninguno de los dos, ¿Eso no es suficiente prueba para que no te rindas y trates de terminar el cortejo?

— Cada vez estaban más cerca sus labios carnosos y entreabiertos, dejando ver algo de sus hermosos y parejos dientes, no quería desperdiciar aquella oportunidad. Lo tomé de su mejilla y me tomé todo el tiempo del mundo para dar aquel beso; nuestros labios presionando tímidos contra el otro:

"Pero ¿como tener paciencia con unos labios como los que Stiles tenía?".

Claro, todo lo que menos quería es que Stiles piense en otras cosas o personas.

Desde su cintura, por donde lo agarre, le guíe a que se sentara ahorcajadas de mi regazo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos, apegandolo más a mí.

El beso se profundizaba, nuestras lenguas ya jugaban obscenos.

—No quiero arruinar su sesión pero, ya va siendo hora de que vayamos a la mesa.— Dice mi tío Peter mirando la hora desde su Rolex, en su rostro una sonrisa divertida se dibujaba de lado. Nos dio el tiempo y el espacio para que con Stiles pueda sellar todo pacto que en silencio redactamos: siendo unos cuantos picos la firma.

—¿Mejor?— me pregunta preocupado mientras trata de pasar o parecer un chico cualquiera. Peter ya no existía en aquella habitación. Asiento.

—Sí. Mejor.— le respondí. Feliz por la respuesta sale directo para el comedor; y en ese silencio me respondo para mi mismo: —Estoy mejor pero no sé si durara por mucho tiempo.— Salgo para el pasillo y cierro la puerta.

Y en una noche después de mucho tiempo, vuelvo a compartir una mesa en cena.

"O eso pienso yo".


	14. 12: Necesitamos hablar

Peter hale.

Stiles fue capaz de aclarar todo con Derek, porque aunque tranquilamente pude haber aprovechado ese momento de tensión y debilidad por parte de mi sobrino, fui yo quién ayudó a Stiles entender lo que le pasaba al gran Alpha.

"¿Por qué? Si lo supiera no estaría preguntándome?".

Esta misma tarde, me centre más en mí departamento. No había estado en horas y ya empezaba a extrañarla. Mi lugar, mi hogar.

Había llamado a mí sirvienta para que me ayudase con los quehaceres; pero no me miren mal por favor, Sandra solo me ayudaba con el tema de la linpieza de los pisos y el polvo que se acumulaba con el tiempo. Yo por separado, me encargaba con la limpieza de los trastes o en el caso de ese día, me dediqué al pequeño montón de ropa.

No nos llevo mucho tiempo el poner en orden mi departamento, casi nunca se lo habitaba; y el desorden era más que mínimo.

—Señor, ya he terminado con la limpieza de su habitación. Y me he tomado la libertad de guardar los libros que estaban fuera de lugar.— Dice mientras se secaba sus manos húmedas por el delantal que traía encima como uniforme.

—¿Lo has puesto en su lugar correspondiente? Cariño, sabes que soy muy delicado con el tema de mis libros.— Le cuestiono sin mirarla.

—Si señor Hale. Despues de tanto tiempo trabajando para usted ya me sé todas sus mañas.— Contesta Sandra riendo suave. —De todas formas me voy retirando, ya se está haciendo tarde.—

—No, por favor Sandra. Permítame acercarla a su casa.— dije con una de mis mejores sonrisas, ella sonríe y acepta en silencio la oferta. Bajamos hasta el estacionamiento. A medida que caminábamos por el garage, mi mente jugaba con recuerdos, recuerdos donde Stiles saltaba emocionado por ver mi coche (coche que nadie sabía que tenía). El sonido de las trabas saltando me hace reaccionar un poco, entramos al interior dónde Sandra no era capaz de distinguir, pero el aroma al muchacho castaño seguía presente.

La vivienda se encontraba a las afuera del pueblo, una de los factores por los cuales siempre le ofrezco llevarla hasta allá, ya que el autobús casi nunca pasaba y era peligroso que paseara a altas horas de la noche, y mucho más con la cantidad de dinero que le pagaba por su ayuda. La podrían asaltar y no quería eso, mucho menos a ella que me supo entender. Por otro lado, ese 'paseo' me ayudaba a pensar, y al ser de noche me cautivaba la idea de reflexionar bajo el cielo estrellado.

—¿Que es lo que le tiene tan pensativo? Hoy estuvo muy callado y perdido.— pregunta curiosa.

—Creo que me enamoré...— mi respuesta fue corta pero llena de sentimientos y oraciones mudas que hablan demasiado.

—¡Estupendo! Ya iba siendo hora de que asiente cabeza, ¿no cree?.— Mi silencio le hizo dejar se sonreír de la felicidad, ahora su rotro se torna nostálgico. —¿Pero?— dice sin más.

—...pero mi rival amoroso es mi único sobrino.— le respondo tratando de esbozar una sonrisa leve. —Él es joven, y tuvo desde pequeño una desgracia familiar, de la cuál me echó toda la culpa hace unos años. Pero ese no es el tema, sino qué, él merece más esa familia que yo. Oh, no lo sé, mi mente y corazón están en una guerra civil en estos momentos.— concluyo.

—Un gran dilema tienes en manos.— Resalta pensativa mirando por la ventanilla el paisaje oscuro.

—No hace falta que me lo aclares mas de lo que ya está.— su mirada vuelve a estar encima mío, ya no estaba en su papel de empleada. No. Ahora optaba un rol como de madre, y eso lo demostraba su aroma a hogar y maternidad.

—¿Y que piensas hacer, jovencito?¿Crees que dejando que tu sobrino se quede con ese corazón, te sentirás mejor? Esta bien de vez en cuando ser egoísta para uno mismo, son tus sentimientos los que se hieren. Yo te digo qué, vallas y dejes todo por el muchacho. Y que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré para ayudarte cuando gustes, Peter.— Me había quedado sorprendido, ¿como sabía Sandra que era un chico? Pareciera que mi facción de asombro y pánico le dio a entender que había pegado en el clavo. Una vez más ella sonríe amable. —Se siente la colonia de hombre y es muy diferente a la suya. Además, tengo una hija que está enferma desde pequeña, el Adderall es fácil de identificar, y hasta donde sé, usted no lo usa.— Sin más palabras, cierra la puerta del Mustang y se dirige hasta la puerta de su casa, donde se despide agitando su mano.

Sandra tenía razón. Yo también merezco tener algo para mí solo y no cabe duda de que yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

De regreso para el pueblo baje las ventanillas de cristal, el viento fresco contra mi rostro y el rugir aquel potente motor me tranquilizaban.

En medio de aquella Odisea, un mensaje me llega:

"Necesitamos hablar. Entre los tres".

El sentimiento que me provocó leer aquél mensaje, no lo había sentido durante años. Y no me asustaba el hecho de hablar, sino el hecho de que Stiles quiera hablar conmigo y con Derek.

"No creo que ya se haya decidido. No tan pronto". Me animaba. "¿Entonces?¿Para que quiere hablar?".

Fui lo más rápido posible, quería llegar antes que mi sobrino. Quería estar seguro mucho antes que él.

Y fue así. El Camaro no estaba afuera, y el Sheriff tampoco. Me estacioné y corrí hasta su puerta principal.

"Aunque había dudado en entrar por su ventana".

Ansioso toque su timbre dos veces, y ahí reaccioné: estaba actuando como un loco.

Respire lenta y profundamente, tratando de organizar un poco mi mente y justo a tiempo para cuando el muchacho Stilinski abriera la puerta.

—Peter, llegaste temprano.— dice sorprendido.

—Digamos que sí, estaba llevando a Sandra a su casa y estaba de regreso, así que vine directo...— le respondo seguro.

Un aroma a incomodidad y duda me golpearon fuerte, y conociéndolo se estaría preguntando de quién era Sandra.

Jugando me acerco a él y lo olisqueo un poco para luego decirle:

—Sandra es mi empleada doméstica, cariño.— Y sin más, me hice paso al interior de aquella casa.

En silencio asiente, y en silencio me guía a su habitación dónde estaba repleta de carpetas y libros en un escritorio, su cama a medio hacer y algo de ropa sucia por los entrenamientos de Lacrosse.

—Perdona el desorden, no pensé que ibas a llegar a los pocos minutos del mensaje.— Dice apenado y con tono de cansancio. —Derek me dijo que esta ocupado, y que para las 11 p.m. recién se estaría desocupando.— Me acerco a su silla, en donde trataba de no dormirse.

—¿Por qué no descansas hasta que él aparezca?— Le recomiendo en vos baja, mientras que lo acaricio en una de sus mejillas.

—Porque tengo tarea, que no entiendo. Y es para mañana.— Sus ojos cansados me miran, sus ojeras se hacen notar más que en otras veces. Y mi lobo se siente inquieto por verlo en ese estado.

—Hagamos esto. Descansa hasta que Derek llegué, cuando te despiertes hablamos los tres, y luego me quedo un rato más para ayudarte con la tarea...— A medida que le recitaba mi plan para su bienestar, de su manos lo fui guiando hasta su cama, en dónde le recosté y lo tape con sus colchas. Él solo asintió mientras caía al instante en un profundo sueño.

Con calma y sigilo, tome uno de sus libros del escritorio: química. También agarré un lapiz y un cuaderno, y en el empecé a tomar notas, en un intento de resumen para que Stiles pudiera entender la materia.

9.55 p.m. Era muy temprano. Ya había terminado de hacer notas de las tres materias que dificultaban que Stiles pudiera descansar.

10.20 p.m. El Sheriff Stilinski llegó a casa para una muda de ropa y algo de café. Esa noche tocaba turno nocturno y quería ver si su hijo estaba bien, pero se quedó tranquilo al verme en un rincón. Aunque casi me dispara del susto.

Le ofrecí hacerle café y él no lo dudo en aceptar. Me preguntó sobre mi visita: "Stiles quería hablar conmigo y con Derek". Le respondí simple, sin mucha vuelta al asunto. "¿Y Derek?" Me volvió a cuestionar. "Lo mismo me pregunto".

Una vez más me agradeció el café y el hecho de que esté cuidando de Stiles. Y sin más preámbulo, volvió para la comisaria.

10.56 a.m. Stiles ya se iba despertando. Somnoliento me busca.

—Hola cariño. ¿Como dormiste?— le pregunto mientras lo abrazo.

—Ngh, bien; pero ahora quiero que me cargues.— Sus brazos me rodean el cuello con fuerza. Feliz por cumplir su petición, desciendo mis manos hasta su cintura y sin necesidad de fuerza, lo alzo lo suficiente como para que él pueda rodear mi cadera con sus esbeltas piernas. Sin duda alguna, era un niño muy mimado cuando está conmigo. Estando un poco más a mi altura, Stiles hunde su rostro en mi cuello, inspirando profundo mi colonia como yo lo hacía con él. —¿Peter?— me llama.

—¿Que pasa, cariño?— le digo suave y ronco en su oído. La sensación de cosquillas del mismo hacen que Stiles ría y se separe un poco de mí, pero luego, vuelve a acomodarse contra mi cuello.

—Tengo hambre. ¿Me cocinas?— y aquella frase lo confirma, Stiles era definitivamente mi chico mimado.

—Como no hacerlo para vos mi amor.— Me acerqué a la mesada y lo senté allí. Prendí lo ornalla a fuego lento. —¿Qué quieres de cenar?— cuestione viendo la variedad de comidas que le podía hacer.

—Sorprendeme.— dice sin mucho. Tomo un paquete de sopa y la coloco en una olla, busco en el refrigerador un poco de leche y un caldo de verduras. Cuanto ya estaba todo en la olla, las pongo en el fuego.

"No es tonto y sabe que me doy cuenta".

Aún estando sentado a un costado de mí, encima de la mesada, me mira curioso. Su vista paseándose por todo mi ser minucioso. Sonrío ante sus acciones. Ahora sus ojos color miel se distinguen mejor, estaba un poco más despierto que hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. Me sonríe de lado y me llama en silencio, me acerco dispuesto a escucharlo; sus manos me miman y una vez más, me rodea el cuello con sus brazos, me acomoda entre sus piernas y se pega más a mi cuerpo.

—¿Que crees que haces, jovencito?— le insinuó pícaro, apretándole más a mí.

—Estaba pensando en retomar algo que no terminamos la última vez...—

—Me gusta la idea, pero...—

—¿Pero?— sin mas palabras o tiempo a perder, une nuestros labios haciendo de un beso tranquilo a uno apasionado. Travieso como la vez pasada, Stiles no tarda en morder y chupar mi labio y lengua; para luego pasar a dar cortos besos por mis mejillas y mandíbula. Lentamente lo separo. —...pero mi sobrino acaba de llegar.— Dicho eso, Stiles mira la hora en un reloj que se encontraba en la cocina. 11.05 p.m., marcaba.

—¡Diablos!— finaliza enojado a su vez que baja y se dirige hasta la puerta principal, sin que la misma halla sido tocado. Derek fue recibido de una manera peor que la mía. —Pasa, hace frío afuera.— le indica Stiles mientras se hace a un lado del camino.

—¡Sobrino! Te unes a la fiesta algo tarde, ¿no cree?— comento burlón. Derek solo me responde con su típico fruncir de cejas. Detrás de él, el castaño reaparece:

—Ahora que estamos todos...— comienza Stiles: —...necesito hablar con los dos.—

—Bien. Te escuchamos.—


	15. 13: Por separado

Stiles Stilinski.

La noche no fue lo demasiado densa como lo esperaba. Derek ya había llegado a casa dispuesto a solamente escuchar; según él, su tarde había sido un verdadero infierno y no tenía los ánimos suficiente para seguir peleando o discutiendo con nadie más, todo esto era una pequeña gran indirecta directa (porque de indirecto no tenía mucho) para su tío, quién estaba conmigo mucho antes que él llegase. La hora siguiente se trató de hablar lo más calmado posible, pero dicho anteriormente, ninguno de los dos tenían las ganas necesarias para pelear a altas horas de la noche.

Ya tranquilos y sentados, cada uno con una taza de té, empiezo a explicar mi alocada idea:

—Dividiremos los tiempos, todo por igual, así nadie tendrá más tiempo que el otro.— comienzo hablar, cosa que me provocó ansiedad demasiado pronto, y necesitaba en esos mismos instantes una hoja y una lapicera, sino, mi mente se empezará a mezclar y divagar. Me levanté de pronto, cosa que asustó a ambos lobos. Empecé a recorrer todo el living en busca de los materiales. —Ya los encontré.— digo en voz alta para mí mismo. —Bien, continuemos.— destapo la birome y empiezo a garabatear una tabla, como un almanaque, en la misma. —El tiempo de cada uno será de tres días en la semana cada uno. Y el último día sobrante, sera mi día libre de gruñidos.— el silencio de ambos ya cobraba sus efectos en mi sistema.

Peter solo se ríe. Derek no se mueve.

—En ese lapso de tiempo cada uno podrá hacer lo que quiera, siempre y cuando respetaran el orden del cortejo y no trataran de sabotear al otro.— continúo.

—¿En que te basaste para hacer este plan?— pregunta al fín Derek.

—Oh, bueno. Tuve muchas razones.—

le respondo.

—Solo dinos las principales, cariño.— sigue Peter.

—Pues, pensé que sería más cómodo darle un tiempo a cada uno dónde en realidad puedan estar conmigo. También pensé mucho en lo que me dijeron la última vez sobre que "jugaba con ustedes" y estoy tratando de buscar la forma de no generar grandes problemas, dónde podamos salir "heridos".— hago una pausa. Renuevo la saliva, sintiendo que mi boca estaba seca. —Al tener un tiempo definido para cada uno, se evitarían muchas cuestiones: como todo lo que sucedía cuando estaban juntos.— finalizo. Por instinto busco sus miradas de aprobación, las mismas miradas que me dan cuando les gusta un plan mío durante las reuniones de manada bajo ataque.

—Razones simples, pero son las más importantes.— aporta Peter, luego de evaluar mi postura. —Esta bien, yo acepto los términos, pequeño.— sus ojos azules se clavan en mí.

"Su cínica mente trama algo, sin lugar a dudas" pienso.

Para cuando sonrío como Gato de Cheshire, confirmo muchas de mis hipótesis. Pero él continuó: —¿Que te parece, sobrino?¿Hay algo que quieras alterar antes de cerrar este preciso "contrato"?— al igual que a mí, Peter vuelve a sonreír de tan cínica forma que Derek duda si decir que "no" o "sí".

—Quiero ser el primero.— es lo único que dice atento y tratando de descifrar lo que su tío pretende hacer.

Tanto como Peter y Derek aceptan los términos de aquél contrato, como lo había denominado el primer nombrado. No obstante, el Alpha se sentía feliz y extasiado con tal oportunidad, él iría primero.

Luego de esa corta reunión, ambos se siguieron quedando en casa, mi padre tendría turno tarde; me ayudaron con la tarea, vimos un poco de Televisión y nos fuimos directo a dormir.

—Creo que saben muy bien que mi cama no es muy grande.— en realidad si era grande, pero solo si eras un escuálido y de cuerpo bajo como yo. En cambio, para dos hombres de mediana edad, obviamente iba a quedar muy chiquita la "cucha". —Hace mucho que ninguno de los dos vienen a golpear mi ventana.— sonrío y miro a Derek, quién era tan respetuoso para subir por el techo y golpear el cristal. —O directamente entrar y darme el susto de mi vida.— esta vez, con algo de sarcasmo ataco a Peter, quién sólo se ríe como si fuera el mejor chiste que jamas nunca halla oído.

—Deja de ser tan quejica por un rato y ven acá.— replica Peter entre risas. Al parecer, no les importó mucho la condición en la que dormirían. Ambos se ubican de tal manera que dejaron espacio entre medio de sus cuerpos para que me pueda acostar. —No importa si entramos o no, hemos dormido en peores condiciones, pero solo el hecho de que sea tu cama ya cambia la situación.— bromea Peter.

Uno normalmente diría que fue sencillo caer dormido entre los Dioses del Olimpo, pero no fue así:

"No me puedo dormir" era lo único que rondaba en mi cabeza mientras cerraba con fuerza mis ojos e invocaba al morfeo. Y tampoco me preocupa saber qué ellos saben, qué yo sé, qué no me puedo dormir, porque ellos saben, qué yo sé, qué pueden percibir el total y completo movimiento de mis neuronas, y toda su sinapsis, con sus sensibles sentidos de Can, cuyos sentidos nunca descansan, y mucho menos teniendo el pasado que los marcó. Y acá es dónde surge otra loca pregunta que me tendrá aún más despierto: "¿Será que tengan planeado para algún momento de sus vidas tratar de comenzar de nuevo su propia manada?¿O aunque sea tratar de reconstruir sus vidas con una família de sangre propia, como família Hale? Porque alguien en algún momento tendrá que heredar el apellido y con ello los miles de millones de dólares, casas, terrenos y demás cosas y, por supuesto, el prestigio familiar. ¿Pero si ellos siendo los únicos sobrevivientes masculinos con el apellido no se casan o no tienen hijos, como harán para que árbol genealógico siga con sus ramas?"

La ansiedad empezaba a aparecer, mis manos tiemblan como persona que padece de Parkinson, mi respiración se agita aún más sintiendo el estrecho espacio que tenía entre ambos lobos.

—¿Stiles?¡Stiles! Mierda... esta bien, sólo escucha mí voz. Centráte en mí voz y trata de respirar conmigo.— Derek me abraza contra suyo.—Despacio, lento.— repite una vez más.

Su respiración pausada haciendo eco, y con ella, la mía trataba de igualarse.

A mis espaldas, Peter me soba con suavidad, cada tanto con una caricia en el cuello o en mis cabellos. Solo que él no hablaba, toda palabra que escuchaba era por parte de Derek. —Eso es, respira despacio. Nada malo sucederá, no con nosotros cerca.—

—¿Por qué no haces lo mismo que Lydia?— propone en un suave susurro Peter, si no hubiese sido porque estuvo cerca de mi oído, ni me hubiera enterado de tal comentario. —Bésalo, sobrino. Haz lo mismo que hizo Lydia, solo bésalo.— insinúa una vez más.

Derek se lo piensa por un momento, pero a fín y al cabo, no pierde más tiempo. Me besa casto y voraz, sosteniendo inconsciente la respiración, y yo por reflejos, hago lo mismo. El dejar de respirar para aquél beso, dónde el disfrute es glorioso y tranquilo, me hace detener el ataque de pánico.

Pero ahora, el nuevo ataque era hacía y contra los labios del contrario; nos movemos a un compás único, ladeando nuestras cabezas para profundizar el roce. Sus manos, ásperas y grandes, se estiran para acunarme entre ellas. Posicionados de tal manera: él cuasi encima mío, yo a su merced. Y a un costado, con una clara imagen de lo que hacíamos: Peter (quién no decía nada, no hacía nada), solo cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir.

El beso lo corta Derek, quién me mira agitado y me dice ronco: —Mañana recién puedo comenzar a mezquinarte.— me regala un beso más, y otro, y otro. —Hazlo, sé que lo deseas con ansias.—

—¿Lo hueles por el aire?— Derek asiente divertido. Y me responde sonriente:

—Peter también lo huele. Y él también se está aguantando las ganas de besarte.— al final de la oración, un gruñido lo acompaña en silencio. Peter sigue despierto, y ofendido por cómo su sobrino lo delató, y tomando posesión de mi cuerpo con sus manos, me hace voltear para que ahora yo lo mire.

Sus ojos azules relucen con la luz que proviene, entre y desde, la ventana; y luego, mientras una nube tapa a la luna, sus ojos azules-eléctricos aparecen.

—¿Seguro que no tienes miedo de lo que soy?—

—¿Hablas de por haber sido un asesino?— le pregunto y retomo: —¿Nuevamente vamos a hablar sobre tus ojos y tu pasado? Ya te dije todo lo que tenías que escuchar, Peter.—

Él me mira nostálgico: "Lo sé" me susurra. Procede a cortar un poco más de distancia: —Perdóname por dudar de ti, sabes que nunca lo haría con intención alguna.— Aquellas frases que tanto como Peter o Derek suelen darme como apoyo o consejos, me ponían muy feliz.

Porque ellos mas que nadie de la manada se preocupan por mí y todo mi alrededor.

No espero más, termino de cortar la distancia entre sus labios y los míos; la acción es más brusca que con Derek, más... salvaje, casi a punto de devorarme de manera literal.

Estiro mi mano hacia detrás de mi cabeza, en busca del rostro de mi otro lobo feroz. Mis manos al sentir el picar de su creciente barba, lo acarician y tratan de atraer un poco más su cabeza hasta dónde me pueda encontrar. Derek lo entiende, besa el dorso de la misma, para luego acercarse y buscar mi boca.

—Es una lástima que no puedas escuchar o siquera sentir como de feliz están nuestros lobos, Stiles.— pronuncia Peter feliz.

Veo como ambos se miran, se sonríen mientras cortan distancia y ¡¿se besan?!


	16. 14: ¿Que hice?

Derek Hale.

Necesitaba respirar... necesito respirar, tranquilizarme, centrarme.

Mis sentidos están ahogados, mi mente quiere pero no puede procesar la información que está recibiendo. Son muchos datos, muchos sentimientos, demasiados aromas que vuelven a mi lobo confuso. Mis ojos brillan y no puedo controlarlos. Mis garras penetran mi palma de la mano, pero no lastiman a nadie.

Una sola idea: —"Piensa en tu ancla."— me decía, pero cuando lo miré a los ojos, su rostro expresaba las mismas emociones que yo. Eso me alteró aún más. —"Estoy ansioso, muy ansioso. Céntrate."— me decía una y otra vez.

Solo recuerdo salir por la ventana por dónde suelo entrar la mayoría de las veces que voy a esa residencia. Saltando desde lo más alto de la cornisa. Escucho un grito ahogado por el susto y la histeria. No los culpo, ni a Stiles ni a mi tío.

Corro sin mirar hacía atrás, subo al Camaro y directamente voy al loft. —Repasemos lo que sucedió.— me vuelvo a hablar a mí mismo en el reflejo del retrovisor, y a la misma vez, veo como el domicilio de Stiles se aleja. —Stiles nos citó, a Peter y a mí, para hablar en su casa.— no dejo de mirar de vez en cuando mi reflejo, mis ojos seguían encendidos. —Mi tío llega antes, yo lo hago unas horas más tardes; hablamos sobre un acuerdo de horarios, el cuál no pienso aparecer por un tiempo.— y allí fue donde me acordé, yo comenzaba el turno. —"Mierda."—. Di vuelta a la esquina de la cuadra de mi edificio, aparco el coche y subo las escaleras lo mas rápido hacia mi piso.

Sin problemas, abro la gran puerta y disparado como alma que lleva el diablo, voy hasta mi habitación con una única idea: —"Definitivamente me voy a tomar unas vacaciones."—. Debo y tengo que desaparecer, al menos hasta entender porque besé a mi tío y porqué me terminó gustando tanto. Solo eso: entender la mezcla de sentimientos; y una vez que me quede claro que fue por pura calentura, volveré y pediré perdón.

En una mochila puse ropa de cambio, y un libro (ni yo mismo sabía a dónde iba a parar). —"Sabía muy bien a quién iba a besar... lo miré a los ojos y lo besé. Y lo disfrute."— Sacudo mi cabeza: —"En definitiva , no puede ser así."—.

Antes de abandonar el lugar, tomé una hoja A4 que tenía en una repisa y escribí:

Ni bien la terminé, la doble y la puse en la misma repisa, a simple vista para quién busque algún índice de mi presencia (o ausencia en este caso). Pero en cambio, si es Scott quién busque alguna pista, entonces, dudo que lo vea (siendo que estará frente a él desde el principio). Tomé en manos la mochila con mis cosas y bajé nuevamente hasta mi coche. No demoré más, lo encendí y quemando caucho acelero a fondo hasta perder el sonido de aquél motor V8 de 6.2 litros en medio de la reserva, en medio de la nada, en medio del silencio de la noche.

Habré viajado alrededor de tres horas, unos casi veinte kilómetros; para cuando llegué a la primer hostelería que encontré, agradecí eternamente a los inquilinos de mi edificio por haber depositado el dinero de sus despensas del mes.

—¿Cuántos días te quedas, cariño?— me pregunta la señora del mostrador, de ya avanzada edad.

—No lo sé.— le digo en un susurro. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba actuando sin idear un plan. Estaba siendo terco y errático. —Cóbreme para tres días, en caso de que me quede más tiempo se lo haré saber y vendré a pagárselo.— concluyo. Así estaba mejor, empezar a organizarme sería un estupendo paso para esos días de meditación.

—Oh, claro cariño. No hay ningún drama. Harold, ¿lo acompañas hasta su habitación?— pregunta risueña. Sus manos arrugadas y finas se extienden y de ellas una llave cuelga. —Cualquier cosa que necesites, solo avísanos.—. No le respondí, solo hice un gesto con la cabeza y me fui detrás del hombre llamado Harold.

El lugar huele a encerrado y a mucha humedad, pero no me quejo. Hay varias puertas que pasamos de largo, una más arruinada que otras. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue las marcas que tenía una de ellas: garras.

—¿Saben que animal hizo esto?— pregunto serio mientras las examino más de cerca.

—Dicen que fue un gato del monte. Pero no pudimos saber con precisión qué o quién lo hizo.— me contesta el hombre. Pero rápidamente, como tratando de evitar algún malentendido, corrige diciendo: —Pero fue hace mucho tiempo, es la única puerta que está estropeada y nunca más tuvimos el mismo caso... Así que no te preocupes por ello.—

Sus nervios, su ansiedad, su estrés, todo junto golpea contra mis fosas nasales. —"Tiene miedo."— era lo único que rescate. —"¿Pero de qué?"—. Traté de averiguar más, pero Harold no parecía querer hacerlo. No lo moleste más, en la noche me ocuparía de ello... si era necesario.

Al final del pasillo, una puerta de color rojo avejentado indica el final de aquél recorrido.

Ingreso la llave y la hago girar, su traba de seguridad sede ante la misma. Desde dentro se siente con más intensidad la humedad (y posiblemente la cantidad de tiempo que esa habitación estuvo sin ver la luz del día).

—Gracias. De aquí, puedo solo.— le afirmo sin siquiera tener que escuchar su duda amable.

—Conecta el teléfono, y solo llama por si necesitas algo. Es el primer y único número anotado.— vuelve a hablar, pero tampoco duró mucho estando conmigo. Ni bien tuvo la oportunidad de irse de este lugar, lo hizo.

Mis sentidos se agudizan, capaz, si no fuera por su edad, ese hombre ya estaría corriendo en pique hasta su segura butaca del mostrador.

—Dios santo. Ya me he vuelto loco.— hablo en voz alta y me sonrío a mi mismo por la gran estupidez que estaba haciendo.

Fui a mi mochila, no saque nada de adentro excepto el móvil, no quería que la ropa se impregne del aroma de la habitación. Mantengo presionado el botón de encendido hasta que siento vibrar el dispositivo. El logo de LG aparece en grande en medio de la pantalla oscura. Pronto aparece el menú principal y con él, el continuó sonido de notificaciones de mensajes no leídos, tanto de texto como de Whatsapp, llamadas pérdidas, y quién sabe de que otra forma trataron de comunicarse.

La última llamada había sido de Peter, hace tan solo unos minutos. Suspiro y presiono para llamarlo.

Uno, dos, tres y cuatro tonos sonaron hasta qué un alarido de histeria choca y retumba contra mi oído, haciendo que aleje un poco la pantalla del sensible sentido.

—¡Derek Hale, en que estas pensando! ¡Sos un reverendo idiota por hacernos preocupar por tú culo lobuno!— Stiles rara vez se ponía histérico, pero en este caso logró desbloqueado un nuevo nivel. Su aguda voz se deja de escuchar para dar a conocer una más grave, y en consecuencia, todo mi cuerpo se tensa, porque puedo sentir su mirada a través del teléfono, percibo su latidos, su respiración; ¡Dios! Es como si estuviéramos en la misma habitación en esos instantes.

—Sobrino.— y ahí estaba. Peter debía de estar de igual abrumado que yo por lo que paso hace tan solo unas horas. Pero como decía, con tan solo escuchar como me llamaba porsobrino, da la clara imagen de lo que hay entre nosotros, porque somos eso: parientes, familia. Y es allí dónde se crea esa línea imaginaria que marca los límites. —Nos tenías preocupados... y mucho—.

No tengo nada que decir. La pena y vergüenza me sube y me baja por todo el cuerpo, como si fuera la culpa por algún crimen.

—Perdón. Prometo volver, pero primero quiero aclarar unas ideas... ¿Podrías decirle eso a Stiles? No quiero que se preocupe más de lo que ya está, y quiero que lo cuides mientras no estoy, no importa eso de los horarios.— hago una pausa, trato de relajar mi respiración. Me sentía pésimo haciendo sentir mal a Stiles por una idiotez mía. Recuerdo que la línea sigue abierta, con mi tíoesperando del otro lado. —No importa por el momento—.

—Sabes que igual te estaremos buscando, ¿no?— pregunta en medio de un largo suspiro. Ahora lo logro sentir un poco mas relajado.

—Sí. Pero sabes muy bien que sé dónde esconderme, así que no gasten energías. Pronto estaré volviendo.— sin más, corte la llamada y volví a apagar el dispositivo. Stiles no es tonto y es capaz de rastrearme.

Por la noche no dormí del todo, no por cuestión de seguridad o alerta, sino por mis mismos pensamientos, mis propias dudas e inseguridades que por el momento no sabía que tenía... no desde lo que paso con Page. Me puse de pie y salí de aquella habitación. El lugar tenia una cocina pequeña que se compartía, no fue difícil encontrarla. No había nadie alrededor tampoco. Me dispuse a hacerme un café, todo lo contrario a lo que debía beber si quería conciliar el sueño, pero siendo las cuatro de la madrugada, no me interesaba mucho; tarde o temprano caería en manos del sueño. Aquel lugar en sí, generaba muy mala espina. Pero si en realidad fuere así, ya lo habría notado; a lo lejos, en medio del bosque, distingo como pequeños animales se desplazan en armonía, no obstante, el crujir de una rama llama mi atención. la pisada no era de parte de un animal, era profunda y cuidadosa, como si estuviera cazando. Mis ojos brillan atentos al posible peligro, mis garras presionan contra mis palmas y mis sentidos se agudizan.—"Un paso en falso, un movimiento que no te convenga y es tu fin"—. Preparado para atacar salgo de mi escondite y solo puedo ver como Harold pega un salto por el susto provocado. —Solo eras tú.— le respondo mientras le doy la espalda, ocultando todo aquello que no sea conveniente que vea.—Perdona si te asusté, no era mi intención.— le comento en un tono suave, ya que el señor seguía en un trance por el sueño.

—No pasa nada, hijo. También fue mi culpa no haber hecho algún ruido para que supieras que estaba despierto.— arrastrando sus pies en pantuflas, se dirige hasta la nevera dónde saca una botella de agua. Luego va hasta un cajón y saca una caja de Vadotec (un medicamento para la presión arterial alta). —¿No puedes dormir?— me pregunta luego de haber tomado el fármaco. —No creo que tomar café te ayude a dormir, pero bueno, cada quién con sus vicios—.

Aquella ultima oración me provoca nostalgia, pues, Stiles era capaz de decir lo mismo en el momento preciso. —Supongo que tiene razón.—

—¡Claro que la tengo! Toda esta sabiduría no se hizo de un día para otro, son años y años...— el señor me palmea la espalda y con un gesto de mano, me indica para que me siente. —Pero dime, ¿que haces en un lugar de mala muerte como este?— me pregunta tranquilo.

—No sé si podría llegar a entender mi situación.— contesto de la misma forma.

—¿De quién estas huyendo?— pregunta una vez más, y esta vez, sentí como se me hiela la sangre. —La gente cuerda se hospeda acá por muy pocas razones...— sostiene en alto una de sus manos, y levantando un dedo empieza a contar: —...para "encontrarse", y no hablo de la forma amistosa.— levanta un segundo dedo: —Para simplemente pasar la noche, descansar y luego seguir su rumbo. —Continúa, pero ahora añade un dedo más: —...porque estan huyendo. Como lo estás haciendo tú.— concluye.

Lo pienso por un momento. No he podido aclarar nada con respecto a lo que que hice, evite tener que meditarlo. No quise buscar una respuesta concreta a lo de esa noche porque tuve miedo de conocer la verdad desde mucho antes.

—Estoy enamorado.— es lo único que pronuncio. Pero Harold espera paciente, él quiere ayudarme y por ende, quiere saber toda la historia. —Me gusta un chico, a quién al principio trataba mal, lo despreciaba. Pero que nunca se fue de mi lado, es más, me apoyó de todas las formas posibles—. Sonrío a medida que recuerdo y hablo de Stiles. —Sus ojos, sonrisa, su piel... Sus lunares. Todo es tan perfecto—.

—¿Pero...?— insinúa Halord para que termine el relato.

—De apoco supe como ganar su perdón y su compañía. Deje de apartarlo y acepte todo su esencia... Pero mi tío volvió, y a él también le gusta.— lentamente las palabras se escapan y se apagan en un suspiro ahogado.

—¿Puedo preguntar cuantos años tiene este chico?— interrumpe.

—Dentro de poco cumple los 18.— le respondo.

—Bien. Y, ¿cuantos años tienes tú y tu tío?— pregunta mientras levanta una ceja y gesticula con sus manos como si estuviera esposado. Solo río nervioso y bajo, no es tonto, y sabe que tengo más de 20... y bueno, que Peter tiene más de 30.

—Tengo 23, casi 24. Y mi tío, no sé si en realidad quiera saber la edad de él—.

—Bien, en ese caso. Solo respondeme esta última pregunta: ¿por qué huiste?—. Sus arrugadas manos se sostienen de la mesa, apoyando todo su peso encima para ponerse de pie. A medida que se iba yendo de la cocina, su pregunta queda haciendo eco en mi cabeza. —Respondeme cuando te sientas listo, y ese día, será el día que te sentirás mejor, tendras todas tus inseguirdades eliminadas, y volverás con ambos.— dicho eso, desaparece por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

"Ser feliz... con ambos."


End file.
